


Favola di un principe annoiato

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Prince Sherlock Holmes, Soldier John Watson, Talking Animals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Il principe Sherlock vive tutto il giorno tra le quattro mura del suo grande castello, senza mai uscire. Un giorno, però, poiché è troppo annoiato, decide di andare a vedere il mondo. Trascorsi tre giorni e passate tre notti, per nascondersi dai soldati Re Grasso che lo cercano ovunque, il principe annoiato si rifugia in casa di un uomo. Un soldato zoppo di nome John Watson.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Vi avverto che stenterete a riconoscere il mio stile, in questo ho fatto un enorme lavoro e devo ringraziare Nirvana_04 anzitutto per averla letta e per avermi dato il suo parere, al solito preciso e approfondito, ma soprattutto per le annotazioni e il betaggio che ha fatto (e che farà per i prossimi due capitoli).

 

_Personaggi:_  
   
_Il Principe annoiato_  
_Il soldato zoppo_  
 _Il Re Grasso_  
 _L’incantatrice_  
 _Madama Hudson_

   
 

  
   
   
   
   
   
**I.**  
   
   
   
   
 

          Tanto tempo fa, in un regno molto lontano, un re di nome Mycroft governava sui propri possedimenti con saggezza e giustizia. Nonostante spesso si burlassero di lui, i sudditi lo amavano poiché egli portava prosperità e fortuna. Oltre che per la sua sagacia, Re Mycroft era conosciuto anche per la grande fame che aveva. Fin da quando era ancora in fasce, questa sembrava non finire mai, come un pozzo del quale non si vede il fondo. L’adorato sovrano venerava a tal punto il cibo che aveva fatto arrivare un cuoco da un paese lontano, il quale cucinava per lui ogni sorta di prelibatezza. E più il regno si arricchiva e più lui mangiava, più il cuoco cucinava e più Mycroft ingrassava. Nessuno seppe mai chi fu a iniziare a chiamarlo in quel modo, ma da un certo giorno in avanti, da est a ovest e da nord a sud, tutti i sudditi lo appellarono il Re Grasso.

 

          Questa beneamata maestà aveva un fratello, un giovane del quale si parlava in tutte le terre. Non una persona poteva dire d’averlo mai visto in volto, né servo, né nobile aveva incrociato il suo sguardo almeno una volta. Su di lui si raccontavano tante storie e ognuna di esse era molto fantasiosa. Alcuni credevano che fosse nato durante una tempesta e che, perciò, il suo carattere fosse burrascoso al punto che era necessario tenerlo segregato. Il principe annoiato, lo chiamavano. Aveva cervello fino, lingua lunga e portava il nome di una fanciulla della quale, si diceva, avesse altrettanta grazia e bellezza e che il re ne fosse geloso. Erano sicuri che lo nascondesse agli occhi di tutti proprio per la soddisfazione d’averlo tutto quanto per sé. In paese, orribili maldicenze lo vedevano invece come uno storpio, un mostro che Sua Maestà voleva nascondere per la vergogna d’avere un fratello tanto brutto. “Orribile come il suo carattere” mormoravano alcuni, senza farsi sentire. Neanche questo era esatto, poiché anima viva aveva avuto la fortuna d’averlo mai guardato per davvero.  
 

          Nonostante considerasse le persone come degli stolti, questi non aveva scelto di vivere in quel modo. Il principe Sherlock desiderava viaggiare e vedere il mondo, fare i suoi esperimenti senza che nessuno gli desse del matto o che provasse a fermarlo. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere ascoltato da tutti, poter parlare in completa libertà senza venire interrotto. Oh, lo desiderava così tanto, perché niente di tutto ciò poteva fare al castello.  
«Idioti» sbraitava ai servitori, le volte in cui costoro lo rifocillavano con vivande e buon vino o, più semplicemente, tentavano di allietarlo con danze e giochi. Servitori fedeli, stando alle parole di Mycroft, ma che non avevano il permesso di guardare il principe diritto in volto e che si limitavano a bendarsi o a tenere basso lo sguardo le volte in cui entravano nelle sue stanze. Né più, né meno Sherlock detestava ognuno di loro. Credevano che un principe non desiderasse altro che conoscere belle fanciulle o mangiare quattro volte al giorno, come se gli fosse mai importato dell’una o dell’altra cosa. La sua vita era orribile, pensò un mattino subito dopo essersi svegliato. Nemmeno Mycroft desiderava la sua compagnia. Lo scacciava, mandandolo via e dicendogli di avere di meglio da fare che stare con lui. I servitori non lo guardavano nemmeno negli occhi mentre le guardie fingevano che non esistesse. Questo succedeva tanto spesso, che era arrivato alla conclusione che la sua stessa presenza fosse un fastidio.  
«Ma io mi annoio» lamentava spesso, sbraitando da quell’ala del maniero interamente volta per lui. Era stato proprio così, mentre l’eco di quelle parole riverberava ovunque, che era diventato il principe annoiato.  
 

          Se ne stava rinchiuso dentro le sue stanze giorno e notte. Aveva una camera con un letto, corridoi tutti per lui, una biblioteca e una sala dedicata alla musica. In effetti non c’era nulla che gli mancasse, aveva quanto chiunque avrebbe mai potuto desiderare, eccetto la libertà. Sì, si ripeteva spesso, la sua prigione aveva ogni comodità possibile. Poteva suonare il violino a ogni ora del giorno o della notte, leggere  libri, scrivere e in effetti tutte queste attività allietavano i suoi pomeriggi. Ma non era felice. Sapeva che quel che riusciva a immaginarsi della vita al di fuori di lì non sarebbe mai divenuto realtà. Non avrebbe mai parlato con le persone, né fatto vedere loro quanto fosse colto e intelligente. Spesse volte gli sembrava di riuscire a figurarsi le lodi che questi avrebbero tessuto sulla sua mente eccelsa o la loro ammirazione per l’immensa cultura che possedeva, ma alla fine in lui non restava niente se non solitudine. E pensare che aveva così tanto da spiegare… Sherlock era da sempre molto curioso, fin da bambino amava fare buffi esperimenti, ma soprattutto gli piaceva andare a caccia d’insetti e piccoli animali. A chi lo sgridava, facendogli presente che si trattava di un passatempo disgustoso, lui ribatteva dicendo che erano degli idioti e che non capivano. Di bestioline ce n’erano moltissime, nel grande giardino del castello ed erano tutte strane e colorate. Un giorno il principe si era deciso a spingersi oltre il suo solito giro fatto di noiosissime aiuole in compagnia dell’istitutrice. A poco più di otto anni, era un vispo e pestifero principino e quel mattino si era deciso ad assaporare un po’ d’indipendenza da abiti femminili. Senza farsi vedere era svicolato tra servitori e porte socchiuse ed era scappato fin dentro nel bosco. In quel luogo del regno non ci andava mai nessuno e ciò gli avrebbe permesso di starsene in pace. Dopo svariati tentativi e alcuni clamorosi fallimenti, con sua somma soddisfazione era riuscito a catturare un’ape. Senza saper bene che cosa farci, il giovane principe si era convinto che sarebbe stato un bel regalo da portare a suo fratello. Tuttavia, aver visto il dono, costui era inorridito e lo aveva scacciato. Magari non gli piacevano le api, aveva detto fra sé ben deciso a farsi valere. Il pomeriggio successivo, Sherlock aveva recato in dono al re una coppia di bellissimi ragni dalle lunghe zampe pelose, ma Mycroft l’aveva mandato via di nuovo. E così era stato per molti mesi a venire, ogni sera il re riceveva un insetto in dono e sempre lo faceva riportare indietro. Finché, a un certo punto, spinto dal desiderio di far felice suo fratello, Sherlock si decise a voler catturare delle uova d’uccello. Avvenne così che il principe cadde dal ramo di un albero e si ferì a una gamba. Il Re Grasso ne fu tanto spaventato, che da quel momento in avanti gli impedì d’uscire. Fu così che il principe annoiato non mise più il naso fuori dalle sue stanze.  
 

          Quella notte, Sherlock non riusciva a prendere sonno. Continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra della sua camera e ammirava il villaggio sottostante, puntellato di luci e fiamme di candela. Sospirava e si sentiva molto triste, avrebbe così tanto voluto vivere in una di quelle case… Avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva e nel modo che preferiva. Nessuno gli avrebbe ordinato di fare cose stupide come mangiare o scrivere frasi d’amore a una qualche principessa. Puah! Che schifo, diceva mentre appallottolava una delle missive appassionate che aveva ricevuto, per poi darla alle fiamme. Se fosse fuggito non avrebbe più dovuto avere a che fare con queste idiozie. Pertanto, avvenne così che decise che non sarebbe rimasto al castello un attimo di più. Voleva vedere il mondo ed era ciò che avrebbe fatto. Prese allora i pochi indumenti necessari, il suo prezioso violino e uscì in gran segreto. Sgattaiolò tra i corridoi e quindi oltre le porte di servizio, la notte mai sorvegliate, dopodiché s’incamminò verso il paese. Affinché nessuno lo riconoscesse si era coperto con una mantella del colore del cielo e aveva calato il cappuccio fin sopra la testa, di modo che nessuno notasse i suoi bellissimi ricci. Finalmente era libero, pensò allungando il passo.  
 

          Passarono quindi tre giorni e tre notti. Durante tutto quel tempo, il principe Sherlock aveva girato il villaggio in lungo e in largo, fatto moltissimi esperimenti, parlato con le persone e raccontato loro quel che sapeva. Aveva messo in mostra tutta la sua intelligenza e il suo sapere, ma facendolo si era reso conto che nessuno sembrava interessato a ciò che aveva da dire. Il più delle volte veniva ignorato o deriso, altrimenti cacciato e preso a male parole. Era proprio arrabbiato, possibile che non riuscisse a trovare anima viva in tutto il regno disposta a starlo a sentire? Gli abitanti del paese erano uomini e donne noiosi che facevano cose altrettanto noiose come lavorare. A Sherlock sembrava incredibile che preferissero impastare il pane o mungere le vacche invece che ascoltare le sagge nozioni che voleva spiegar loro. Il mondo fuori dalla sua stanza, si disse una notte in cui non riusciva a prendere sonno, si stava rivelando molto diverso da come se l’era immaginato. Di certo deludente, aveva anche la libertà di fare quel che desiderava e senza che Mycroft si mettesse in mezzo o inviasse la servitù a spiarlo. Ma a che serviva se non c’era nessuno a cui far vedere ciò che imparava?  
 

          La notizia che il principe era scomparso, in breve tempo si era sparsa in tutto il regno. Al limitare del villaggio nel quale aveva preso abitazione, per ora fortunosa e alquanto misera, già correva la voce che il re fosse furibondo. Stava cercando suo fratello in lungo e in largo, aveva anche mandato dei soldati a pattugliare boschi e campi e inviato delle spie nei regni nemici, così da assicurarsi che non fosse stato rapito da qualcuno. Ma dopo molti giorni ancora non c’era traccia. Nella piccola stalla in cui ormai viveva, Sherlock si sentiva al sicuro. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto in volto, non uno degli abitanti del paese lo avrebbe riconosciuto. Si sentiva fiducioso! E poi assaporare la libertà era un gusto delizioso, troppo perché lo abbandonasse per tornare a cose sciocche come ricchezze e morbidi cuscini. E fu proprio con questo spirito in corpo che l’annoiato principe vide l’alba del quarto giorno. Con il levar del sole in lui nacque anche il desiderio di farsi un bel bagno. Ne aveva proprio abbastanza di puzzare di capra. Si era rifugiato nella stalla di un pastore, il quale gli aveva promesso cibo e acqua in cambio di qualche lavoretto stupido, ma il tanfo che aveva addosso era terrificante. Non che amasse particolarmente lo spalare letame, ma era stato costretto ad adattarsi perché a meno di due giorni dalla fuga gli era venuta una gran fame. Doveva essere tutta quella vita all’aria aperta, aveva dedotto. Quel mattino il sole era pallido e faceva piuttosto freddo, l’inverno era alle porte e ben presto sarebbe scesa la neve su tutte le terre. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a lavarsi nei mesi più freddi, ma non volle pensarci troppo su. Non voleva neppure vivere per sempre in quella stalla, presto avrebbe trovato una casetta e si sarebbe sistemato. In quel momento voleva soltanto rendersi il più presentabile possibile e darsi una ripulita. Pertanto, a passo spedito, si diresse verso il bosco. Nascosto in una radura avrebbe trovato un laghetto nel quale si gettava una cascata. Se ne ricordava perfettamente, da bambino c’era andato spesso. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di tornarci perché quello stupido di Mycroft non gli aveva più permesso di uscire, ma adesso non aveva più nessuno a dirgli quel che doveva fare.

 

          Il tragitto che usciva dal villaggio, consisteva in una stradicciola piuttosto stretta che si snodava tra campi coltivati. Sherlock la percorse fino a quasi mezzogiorno, ma giunto a un certo punto, vide un drappello di soldati che pattugliavano il limitare della foresta. Rapido, si acquattò dietro al grosso tronco di un albero di modo che non lo vedessero e, paziente, si mise in attesa che questi se ne andassero. Di sicuro lo stavano cercando, ma non sembravano essere intenzionati a fare neanche un passo in avanti. Restavano sul limitare e guardavano oltre la fitta schiera di alberi. Che stupidi, penso ridendo. Temevano ad entrare perché pensavano che sarebbero stati colpiti da una strana magia o che potesse spuntare un orribile mostro da dietro a un cespuglio. Molte storie giravano su quel luogo e Sherlock ben lo sapeva, dato che suo fratello gliene aveva raccontate parecchie quando era ancora molto piccolo.  
«Non si va nel bosco, Sherly» sussurrò, imitando le espressioni arcigne di Mycroft. Quel ciccione ne aveva una diversa per ogni sera, tutte sulla foresta e ognuna parlava di mostri o esseri spaventosi. Altre volte c’erano lupi dalle sembianze di uomini, bestie enormi e senza nome o altre creature che avrebbero mangiato chiunque si addentrasse oltre il limitare. * Soltanto crescendo aveva capito che non esisteva alcun mostro, né lupo e che le persone del villaggio non era delle belve feroci, che avevano paura. A essere temuta, più di qualsiasi altra famigerata creatura, era l’Incantatrice. Era proprio lei a fermare il passo coraggioso dei soldati, a far tremare le lance tenute poco saldamente tra le mani e a far indietreggiare il più temerario dei comandanti. Dell’Incantatrice, nessuno sapeva niente, ma quel poco bastava a far impallidire tutti quanti di terrore. Alcuni dicevano fosse una donna dalle sembianze di una principessa, che fosse bellissima e molto intelligente. Generosa con chi domandava il suo aiuto, ma anche furba e approfittatrice se vedeva la prospettiva di un guadagno. Tenersi lontano dal luogo in cui viveva era certamente l’idea migliore e i soldati del re lo sapevano bene. Sherlock Holmes invece non era mai stato un uomo dallo spiccato buonsenso. Pertanto, dopo aver indugiato per un misero istante, vi si addentrò a passo svelto.  
 

          Una volta giunto alla radura, il sole era già ben alto nel cielo. Faceva molto più caldo rispetto all’alba e un venticello fresco soffiava appena. Senza voler aspettare neanche per un attimo, si tolse tutti quanti i vestiti e si immerse nell’acqua fino al collo. Non ricordavo che lavarsi fosse tanto piacevole, si disse. Ed era certamente un’intera vita che non faceva un bagno come quello. Non che gli piacesse particolarmente nuotare nell’acqua gelida ed era certamente diverso dal bagno caldo che a palazzo faceva ogni mattino, però era tutto così affascinante. Dalla piccola cascata che gorgogliava, agli alberi che si piegavano fin sul pelo dell’acqua, finanche agli animali che lo popolavano. Il tutto, come spesso capita nelle buone storie, accadde per via della mano guantata del fato. Successe che, proprio per merito di un piccolo ranocchio verde zompato su di una roccia, nel principe annoiato crebbe il desiderio di divertirsi. Quel ranocchio se ne stava là e gracchiava placido. Appena lo vide, a Sherlock si illuminò lo sguardo e come un bambino prese a saltellare dalla gioia. Erano anni che non ne vedeva uno da vicino, ah, però sapeva tutto quel che c’era da sapere attraverso i suoi libri. Sarebbe stato bellissimo sezionare il suo ventre ed estrarne gli organi per vedere se le illustrazioni che aveva studiato con cura, erano più o meno esatte. Ben deciso a catturarlo, quindi fece un balzo in avanti a mani ben tese e… purtroppo quello fuggì via, immergendosi nell’acqua.  
«Ti prenderò!» esclamò, ben deciso a farsi valere e lasciandosi scappare un’imprecazione o due. A quel punto, però, un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione e il ranocchio non fu più così tanto importante. Dopo aver sollevato il viso e allungato lo sguardo di modo da riuscire a scorgere oltre il fitto sottobosco fatto di cespugli e funghi, notò il volto di un giovane uomo sbucare tra i rovi. Un bellissimo giovane uomo, pensò il principe annoiato, la cui bocca era spalancata per la sorpresa.  
«Chi è là?» domandò, appena un poco timoroso. Non poteva essere un soldato, possibile che uno degli abitanti del villaggio si fosse spinto fin lì? Gli pareva impossibile considerato quanto stolti fossero. Facendosi coraggio, Sherlock fece un passo o due in avanti, lui non temeva niente e nessuno e certamente avrebbe saputo affrontare quelle guardie sciocche.  
 

          Il giovane uomo in questione non era lì per catturarlo. Si chiamava John Watson, era stato un soldato del regno e durante l’ultima guerra combattuta contro Re Moriarty, aveva riportato gravi ferite che lo facevano zoppicare. Quel mattino si era addentrato nel bosco per raccogliere erbe che avrebbe potuto usare come medicamento per le cure che forniva, quando una voce cavernosa e alquanto affascinante aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Si era proprio stupito nel sentire qualcuno parlare, era convinto che nessuno si spingesse fin dentro nel bosco oltre a lui. Sulle prime si era detto che sarebbe stato meglio tirare dritto, non aveva paura dell’Incantatrice però era saggio evitare incontri spiacevoli. Spinto dalla curiosità, aveva preso coraggio e si era fatto largo tra i cespugli. Soltanto a quel punto aveva notato un giovane dall’aspetto avvenente fare il bagno tra le acque placide del lago. Un ragazzo dall’aspetto aggraziato e delicato, la cui visione privata di tutti gli abiti gli aveva fatto arrossire le guance. Era certamente un forestiero, pensò allungando lo sguardo oltre il pelo dell’acqua, perché una tale bellezza non gli sarebbe di certo sfuggita e nessuno aveva un simile aspetto in paese. Costui era alto e aveva la pelle bianca come il latte, sicuramente un nobile o un qualcuno di poco abituato al lavoro. Portava capelli ricci di un nero corvino e teneva un portamento regale anche mentre camminava. Aveva in sé una grazia che pareva innata, leggiadra come quella di un principe. Oh, lo era certamente, si disse John. Non poteva che essere figlio di un re.  
«Chi sei tu?» Sherlock parlò di nuovo e questa volta non nascondeva d’essere infastidito dalla sua presenza.  
«John» annuì il soldato zoppo facendosi avanti con bastone e cestino per le erbe «John Watson, non volevo disturbare, solo che non viene mai nessuno da queste parti ed ero sorpreso.»  
«Se è vero che non viene mai nessuno» giocò Sherlock, «come mai tu sei qui?» gli chiese mentre usciva dalle acque con la leggiadria di un cervo.  
«Perché non ho paura dell’Incantatrice, le sue brame non possono farmi nulla e se anche dovessero raggiungermi non passerei niente di più orribile di quanto non abbia già vissuto durante la guerra.»  
«Sei un uomo coraggioso, John Watson oppure uno molto sciocco» mormorò questi, prendendo gli abiti che giacevano ancora a terra e iniziando a vestirsi.  
«Chissà forse è davvero così, però sono costretto a venirci. Mi servono le erbe medicinali e alcune di queste crescono soltanto tra il fitto degli alberi.»  
«Interessante, un soldato che fa il medico. A corte sarai tenuto molto in considerazione.»  
«Non sono mai stato a corte, svolgo il mio mestiere al villaggio. Il re non è molto interessato a noi del paese. Tu invece da dove provieni? È la prima volta che ti vedo. Sei un forestiero?» gli domandò invece il soldato zoppo, lasciando a terra il cestino colmo di foglie e radici e sedendosi sulla riva del lago. Che gran male alla gamba, pensò massaggiandola con vigore.  
«Il mio nome è Sherlock.»  
«Sherlock?» Ma certo! Non poteva essere che lui, pensò il soldato zoppo. Un simile portamento, tanta gentile bellezza e poi quel nome. Si diceva che nessuno avesse mai visto il fratello di sua maestà, ma da ciò che si raccontava non poteva che essere altrimenti. «Quello Sherlock? Il principe?» proseguì sempre più allibito. «Sei quello di cui tutti parlano? Quello che è fuggito da castello tre giorni fa e del quale non si hanno più notizie?»  
«Ecco io…» Il bel principe si sentiva un vero stupido, si era ripetuto che avrebbe dovuto usare un nome diverso per non farsi riconoscere ed era quel che aveva fatto fino a quel momento, ma di fronte al sorriso del bel soldato zoppo, se n’era completamente dimenticato. Se gli avesse detto di chiamarsi William non avrebbe mai capito chi era in realtà, ma ora era stato smascherato e cosa sarebbe successo? Lo avrebbe consegnato alle guardie e riportato al castello in cambio di una, di certo generosa, ricompensa? Il principe non poteva dire di saperlo con esattezza, ma ciò che aveva imparato dalle sue letture gli suggeriva che gli uomini non pensavano ad altro che ai rispettivi guadagni. E quel medico zoppo doveva sapere che, come ringraziamento, Mycroft avrebbe potuto introdurlo a corte come medico reale. La sua agognata libertà era già finita, si disse con rassegnazione.  
«Non temere» lo rassicurò invece John, tentando di non dare di sé una brutta impressione. È tanto spaventato, pensò John, che neanche riesce a nascondere la paura dal suo splendido viso. Non sapeva per quale motivo fosse fuggito, ma doveva averne avuto uno molto valido. Era chiaramente terrorizzato dall’idea di essere riportato al castello o che qualcuno andasse a dire al re che suo fratello faceva bagni nel bosco. John, però, non avrebbe fatto nulla del genere. «Non ti consegnerò ai soldati, immagino che tu abbia avuto le tue buone ragioni per andartene dal castello e venire qui a giocare con le rane.»  
«Non stavo affatto giocando» replicò un indignato principe, portando il naso all’insù e incrociando le braccia al petto. Cielo, si sentiva così offeso! Lui non giocava, il suo era un tentativo alquanto goffo di catturare una bestia per poi ucciderla e smembrarla. Una cosa che avrebbe potuto fare chiunque insomma.  
«Stavo tentando di prenderla.»  
«Intendi per mangiarla?» replicò John, non capendo davvero che cosa ci si potesse cavar fuori da un essere tanto piccolo. «Oh, non ci farai poi molto con una rana, ma se ti serve del cibo io posso dartene. La mia casa non è molto lontana, se vuoi…»  
«E non volevo nemmeno mangiarla» mormorò Sherlock, interrompendolo. «Volevo sezionarla e vedere com’è fatta dentro.»  
«E per quale ragione?»  
«Per verificare che i libri che ho letto siano corretti, naturalmente» replicò già annoiato da quel discorso frivolo. Possibile che non capisse? Anche questi era un idiota come gli altri, non valeva la pena di stare a discuterci. Stava giusto per riprendere il sentiero, quando John lo interruppe.  
«I libri sono corretti, mio principe e dicono sempre la verità. Poiché essi sono libri.»  
«I libri sono scritti dagli uomini, John e gli uomini il più delle volte sbagliano. Tranne me ovviamente, io non mi trovo mai in errore.» Sherlock era sicuro che se avesse fatto un discorso del genere a suo fratello o a chiunque altro al villaggio, questi lo avrebbero rimproverato e poi intimato di tacere. Ne sarebbe uscito ignorato e deriso, ma John Watson era imprevedibile. Il principe ancora non lo sapeva, ma lo avrebbe imparato di lì a poco quanto un medico zoppo poteva essere interessante. Invece che arrabbiarsi e andarsene via, il soldato zoppo scoppiò infatti in una grassa risata divertita. Aveva forse detto qualcosa di buffo? Non lo credeva e non pensava d’aver neanche mai sentito qualcuno ridere a quel modo. John lo stava facendo per lui? Per un qualcosa che aveva detto? Gli sembrava davvero incredibile.  
«E dimmi, cos’hanno le rane di tanto interessante? Spiegamelo perché io proprio non lo so.» Era tutto reale? John voleva che lui gli raccontasse ciò che sapeva? Era vero o era di nuovo la sua immaginazione a giocare strani scherzi? Cielo, era la prima volta che qualcuno gli chiedeva di spiegargli qualcosa, che voleva sentirlo dire ciò che aveva imparato. Non poteva perdersi quell’occasione, avrebbe detto a John Watson tutto. Tutto quanto e se John avrebbe desiderato conoscere qualcosa che non sapeva, allora Sherlock l’avrebbe imparato. Fu così, dunque, che il principe annoiato si mise a raccontare e che il soldato zoppo restò ad ascoltare.  
 

          Trascorsero l’intera giornata in quella radura, John scoprì che il suo nuovo amico era la persona più loquace che avesse mai incontrato in tutta la vita. Non taceva mai, al contrario parlava con foga e diceva cose meravigliose e sempre molto intelligenti. John era sicuro che Sherlock sapesse proprio tutto. Di ogni animale o pianta che vedevano, lui ne conosceva il nome e tutto quanto che c’era da sapere a proposito. Ma non era soltanto la sua conoscenza a essere strabiliante mentre erano intenti a tornare al villaggio, il principe era stato capace di dirgli tutta quella che era stata la vita di John. Aveva dedotto cose che il soldato zoppo non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, neanche a se stesso. Per un attimo aveva creduto che possedesse una sorta di potere magico, come era per l’Incantatrice, salvo infine ricredersi.  
«Tu sei un mago!» esultò.  
«L’intelligenza è ciò che è, John: logica e ragionamento. Nessun fenomeno si spiega con la magia, al contrario è sufficiente lo studio. Quindi no, non sono un mago e non posseggo alcun potere.» Già, era semplicemente una persona incredibile e lui sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarlo per sempre. Tanto che, quando quella stessa sera, aveva capito che Sherlock non aveva altro posto in cui dormire se non una stalla, gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto seguirlo. Era affamato, bisognoso d’un buon letto e doveva nascondersi dai soldati che lo stavano cercando ovunque. La sua piccola casetta non era certamente maestosa come un castello, ma era accogliente e ben fornita di tutto quanto il necessario.  
«Sei sicuro di volermi nella tua dimora?» gli aveva domandato il buon principe una volta giunti sul limitare della foresta.  
«E perché non dovrei? Sei una persona stupefacente, conosci tante cose e sei così intelligente... Oh, vorrei che mi spiegassi ancora delle rane e degli alberi e, una volta finito di dire tutto questo, tu mi raccontassi quel che sai d’altro. Io in cambio ti darò buon cibo, un tetto sopra la testa e un riparo dai soldati.» Così aveva detto John Watson, il soldato zoppo dall’animo gentile, prima di avviarsi lungo la stradicciola. Il principe annoiato, invece che seguirlo, era rimasto fermo a guadarlo. Non per molto, ma soltanto per un istante. Finalmente, pensò sorridendo con la gioia di un bambino, aveva qualcuno che amava la sua compagnia.  
   
   
   
 

**Continua**  
   
 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I soldati del Re Grasso cercano il principe Sherlock in tutto il reame. Lui e John decidono quindi di rivolgersi all'Incantatrice per chiedere aiuto.

          Da quel primo incontro erano passati più di tre mesi e, durante tutto quel tempo, i soldati non avevano smesso di cercare il principe scomparso. Da est a ovest, così come da nord sino ai territori caldi del sud, non c’era angolo del regno che non avessero passato al setaccio. Costui, però, era ancora introvabile. E più giorni passavano, più il re diventava intrattabile. Aveva smesso di mangiare e non dormiva la notte. Aveva dato ordine ai soldati di intensificare le ricerche, di modo che suo fratello potesse tornare sano e salvo. Per questa ragione, ogni villaggio veniva preso d’assalto, i soldati entravano di forza nelle case mettendo tutto quanto in disordine senza preoccuparsi di vecchi e bambini. Alcuni di loro erano prepotenti, altri violenti e nessuno aveva mai il coraggio di opporsi. Finire in prigione per una cosa simile è da sciocchi, pensavano tutti abbassando il capo. Le guardie avevano il compito di trovare il principe e lo avrebbero fatto a discapito di chiunque. Nessuno era al sicuro.  
   
  
  
          Sherlock Holmes, nella piccola abitazione di John Watson, non si sentiva più protetto dalla buona sorte. Fino a quel momento erano riusciti a evitare di farsi scoprire, ma per quanto ancora sarebbero stati fortunati? Ormai le perquisizioni avvenivano a tutte le ore, non c’era mattino in cui non sentissero bussare alla porta e notte durante la quale dormissero tranquilli. Presto o tardi lo avrebbero scoperto e a quel punto che ne sarebbe stato di loro? John non temeva la morte, né la prigionia. La sua più grande paura era che il re tarpasse nuovamente le ali a Sherlock, rinchiudendolo in quell’ala del castello di cui gli aveva tanto parlato. Di certo ne morirebbe, pensava nei momenti in cui vedeva il suo amato principe entusiasmarsi per sciocchezze come le interiora di un fagiano o il chiarore delle stelle. John non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via, neppure al Re Grasso. E neanche se costui era suo fratello. Al contrario, il principe non temeva per se stesso. Si sarebbe gettato da una rupe, pur veder salva la vita John Watson. Conosceva Mycroft e sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente male a qualcuno, così come era sicuro che, se glielo avesse chiesto, lo avrebbe addirittura lasciato vivere nelle sue stanze. Ma i nobili e i dignitari che popolavano la corte non gli avrebbero creduto facilmente, pur di ottenere qualcosa avrebbero potuto incolpare John di aver rapito il principe. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato ad ascoltare le sue preghiere e il suo soldato sarebbe stato imprigionato o mandato a morte. Se fosse successa una cosa simile, Sherlock non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. No, non potevano proprio andare avanti in quel modo.  
   
  
  
          L’occasione per cambiare tutto quanto gli si prospettò una sera. Era da poco passato il tramonto e stavano rientrando da un pomeriggio in cerca di funghi da cucinare per cena. Si erano divertiti tantissimo nella foresta: avevano fatto il bagno, parlato e giocato in abbondanza. Mentre si avviavano sulla via di ritorno, Sherlock aveva iniziato a spiegare quanto straordinari fossero i funghi. Stava giusto per dar vita a un elogio sulla loro capacità di trovare i migliori, quando in lontananza notarono che la porticina della loro dimora era aperta. John capì alla svelta che si trattava dei soldati. Erano stati lì soltanto il giorno precedente ed erano tornati per mettere tutto quanto a soqquadro, di nuovo. E se avessero visto il violino? Non credeva di ricordare dove fosse nascosto. Come avrebbe potuto giustificare la presenza di un oggetto del genere in casa di un soldato zoppo che faceva il medico? Avrebbero potuto accusarlo d’aver rubato o, peggio, li avrebbero scoperti. Tutti al villaggio conoscevano la musica del principe Sherlock, era tutto quel che di lui la gente sapeva con esattezza. Il fratello di sua maestà faceva della musica stupenda e che suonava da uno strumento rarissimo, tanto che nessun altro nel regno poteva dire di possederlo. Spaventato, il soldato zoppo intimò al principe di restare fermo dove stava e di nascondersi.  
«Non farti vedere» gli disse, prendendo il cestino dalle sue mani e correndo più veloce che poteva.  
«Che succede?» chiese al comandante d’uno di loro, una volta che li ebbe raggiunti. «Cosa cercate in casa mia?» A quel punto, un uomo alto e magro dall’aspetto arcigno gli venne incontro. Portava una barba molto folta e in viso aveva un’espressione incattivita. * Il suo nome era Anderson, in paese lo conoscevano tutti per la sua perfidia. Si era guadagnato i gradi di sergente ed era al comando del drappello di guardie più violente del reame. Di lui tutti dicevano che fosse ambizioso, molto sgarbato e che non meritasse la fortuna che gli era capitata. Anni prima, infatti, come ricompensa per il coraggio mostrato durante la guerra, il re gli aveva concesso di prender moglie. Ma alla gioia per l’aver sposato l’amata Sally, si era presto sostituita l’insoddisfazione. La sua pretenziosa sposa era assai difficile da accontentare. Desiderava ori e ricchezze, cibo prelibato e abiti tessuti con sete pregiate. Tutte cose che, per un misero sergente, era molto difficile ottenere. Riuscire ad avere un grado più alto significava avere denaro a sufficienza per accontentare Sally. Perciò si stava dando tanto da fare, era certo che il re lo avrebbe promosso a capitano, pagandogli una grossa ricompensa, se avesse trovato quel mostro di suo fratello. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di riuscire a scovarlo, ovunque egli si nascondesse. E non gliene importava di quegli stupidi del villaggio che non facevano che lamentarsi delle case distrutte e delle botteghe messe a soqquadro, lui faceva semplicemente il suo lavoro. Avrebbe puntato la spada al collo di quello zoppo, se si fosse rivelato necessario.  
«Cerchiamo Sua Maestà il Principe Sherlock» disse con aria tronfia.  
«Beh, non lo troverete qui!» esclamò il medico con vigore, «io vivo solo e ora andatevene.»  
«Decido io quando ce ne andiamo, villico e ora fatti da parte» gli disse, entrando in casa e sbattendo la porta tanto da far scricchiolare i cardini. E mentre li osservava buttare all’aria ogni cosa, John temette davvero che non ce la facessero a scamparla. Pensieroso, lanciò uno sguardo in direzione della foresta. Sherlock non era poi tanto distante. Se i soldati fossero andati da quella parte lo avrebbero certamente notato, accucciato dietro a un cespuglio. Come avrebbero potuto salvarsi da tutto quello? John lo amava come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno. Col passare del tempo aveva iniziato ad apprezzare non soltanto la sua conoscenza o la grande intelligenza che possedeva, ma anche i modi gentili che gli riservava. Certamente era un uomo strano, a cui piaceva quello che la gente di solito disprezzava, ma lui lo trovava comunque affascinante. Aveva una critica per chiunque e un’opinione schietta e sincera che, il più delle volte, faceva arrabbiare i bottegai o i pazienti dai quali si recava a far visita, i quali finivano con lo scacciarlo senza pagarlo. Ciononostante, il soldato zoppo non si arrabbiava mai. Il suo principe era non soltanto bellissimo, ma anche molto divertente. Vivere con lui significava avere un’avventura al giorno. Aveva un carattere bizzarro, questo era vero. Però John, di lui, amava persino i difetti. Era possessivo, geloso e sapeva diventare più pericoloso di una tempesta le volte in cui diceva di annoiarsi, ma neanche di questo gli importava. Voleva vivere al suo fianco per sempre e se il re si fosse messo in mezzo, per loro sarebbe certamente finita. John inspirò lentamente, tentò di combattere di desiderio di andare immediatamente da lui e serrò i pugni. Avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa al più presto.  
  
  
  
          Così come avevano programmato, Sherlock rimase dove stava per un buon paio di altre ore. Per loro fortuna i soldati non avevano trovato né violino, né botola segreta e, dopo aver capito che nessuno si nascondeva in quella casa, avevano preso la porta e se n’erano andati.  
«Non possiamo più vivere così» se ne uscì uno stanco John, molte ore dopo. Avevano cucinato i loro funghi, ma non li avevano mangiati con gusto. Avevano troppe preoccupazioni per la testa. In quel momento stavano dividendo il letto come facevano ogni notte e, uno tra le braccia dell’altro, tentavano di darsi un po’ di conforto. Sapevano che correre nella foresta quando le cose si mettevano male, non era una soluzione. La loro casa, per quanto confortevole fosse, era troppo vicina al castello. E anche se le perquisizioni avvenivano in tutto il regno, il principe era sicuro che, nei villaggi limitrofi, queste fossero più frequenti. Re Mycroft era convinto che il fratello non fosse andato troppo lontano, ma che stesse nascosto da qualche parte nei dintorni, pronto a tornare a casa nel momento in cui il mondo avrebbe iniziato a deluderlo. Perciò dovevano fuggire e andare lontano, in un luogo in cui, del re, neanche se ne sentiva parlare.  
«Io ho una soluzione, ma non ti piacerà» mormorò in risposta, stringendoselo al petto.  
«Non importa, basta che ci conduca via di qui sani e salvi. E poi abbiamo forse altra scelta? A me basta stare al tuo fianco, mio amore.»  
«E così sarà, ma per poter avere la libertà che tanto bramiamo dobbiamo chiedere l’aiuto dell’Incantatrice. Soltanto lei ha il potere che ci serve.»  
«Ma avevi detto di non credere nella magia e che soltanto la logica e la ragione sono importanti nella vita di un uomo.» Lo ha detto eccome, pensò ridendo. In effetti non faceva altro ogni benedetto giorno che proclamare il proprio non credere a leggende, storie su lupi dall’aspetto umano e quant’altro di ridicolo. Il fatto che volesse rivolgersi a una ben nota strega, non solo era buffo, ma faceva capire quanto fossero disperati. E, soprattutto, quando lo stare insieme contasse molto più di credenze e convinzioni.  
«Lo so ciò che ho detto, ma per te io farei qualunque cosa.»  
«Non potremmo semplicemente scappare?»  
«Mio fratello continuerebbe a cercarci. Quando si convincerà che non mi trovo nelle vicinanze del castello, andrà più lontano e poi più distante ancora. Lei è la nostra unica possibilità. Che ne pensi?» chiese subito dopo. «Accetti di lasciare la tua casa e scappare con un principe dal pessimo carattere? Accetti di vivere con me per il resto dei tuoi giorni?» A quella domanda, il soldato zoppo non rispose. Le parole erano di troppo e quindi si limitò ad annuire, dando il proprio consenso a quell’idea folle. Non si fidava dell’Incantatrice e nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto farlo, ma aveva invece tanta fede nel suo amato. Sapeva che non avrebbe gettato entrambi in un pericolo mortale. Di questo ne era assolutamente sicuro.  
   
   
  
          Il mattino seguente il sodato zoppo si levò di buon ora. Il bel principe non si destava mai troppo presto, pertanto scelse quei momenti di tranquillità per mettere in ordine l’intera dimora. Rassettò la stanza, pulì qua e là, rimise a posto le sue erbe e infine si decise per fare un po’ di acquisti in paese. C’era giusto un delizioso profumo di focacce che arrivava fin lì, sarebbe stato magnifico accompagnarle con della carne secca. Stava per andare ad avvertire il dormiglione, quando un bussare alla porta attirò la sua attenzione. Che siano i soldati? Si domandò guadando in direzione dell’uscio con fare spaventato. No, non poteva essere. Il rumore arrivava da più in basso dell’altezza di un uomo e poi il suono era stato irregolare. Oh, tempo prima non avrebbe mai notato tanti particolari. Era stato Sherlock a insegnargli a capire chi poteva esserci oltre la porta, per dedurre con esattezza se si trattasse o meno delle guardie reali. Adesso era capace di intuire altezza, prestanza fisica o se si trattava di una donna invece che di un uomo.  
«Chi è là?» domandò, titubante.  
«Apri e lo scoprirai, soldato zoppo.» A parlare era una voce bassa e melliflua. Non sembrava propriamente maschile, ma nemmeno femminile. Di certo è strana, pensò facendosi avanti di un passo.  
«Voglio sapere chi sei» insistette.  
«Sono ciò tu che il tuo amato principe avete chiesto.»  
«È lei!» proruppe Sherlock d’improvviso.  
«L’Incantatrice?» John dubitava che fosse venuta di persona, se si fosse avvicinata i soldati avrebbero cercato di catturarla per condurla dal re. Non la ritenevano così stupida da spingersi oltre il bosco, che avesse mandato un messaggero? E come aveva fatto a sapere che desideravano ricevere il suo aiuto? Il principe non aveva alcun dubbio, era sbucato da dietro la tenda che divideva il letto dal resto della casa e ora fissava la porta ancora chiusa.  
«Apri, John» ordinò e il soldato zoppo obbedì.  
   
  
  
          E oltre l’entrata, alto e nobile, c’era un bellissimo cavallo bianco con una criniera che sembrava d’argento. Era stato lui a parlare, compresero senza nascondere la meraviglia. ** Sherlock conosceva la magia, aveva letto tantissimi libri e alcuni parlavano proprio di maghi e streghe. Ma assistere a un prodigio di persona era molto diverso. Gli sembrava incredibile, eppure quella creatura aveva una propria intelligenza (e anche un discreto senso dell’ironia). Sapeva tutto quanto di loro, come si chiamavano e addirittura che si volevano bene.  
«Muovetevi» ordinò l’animale, abbassandosi quel tanto da permettere a entrambi di montare in groppa. E una volta che lo ebbero fatto, il destriero partì alla volta della foresta.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» domandò il soldato zoppo poco più tardi, reggendosi stretto al suo principe.  
«Non fare domande sciocche, John. Stiamo andando dall’Incantatrice. Non è vero… cavallo?» chiese, indeciso sul nome da usare.  
«Mi chiamo Billy» rispose questi accelerando il trotto proprio mentre stavano per oltrepassare il limitare del bosco «e gradirei che voi altri non vi muoveste troppo là sopra, grazie. Tzé, umani!» concluse, con aria di superiorità. Una volta che ebbe detto questo l’animale tacque e riprese a passo deciso. John Watson, seduto sul suo dorso, si guardava attorno con fare spaesato. Le mani erano saldamente ancorate alla vita di Sherlock e più procedevano, avventurandosi in una zona che nessuno dei due conosceva, più la stretta diventava forte. Aveva visitato il bosco in lungo e in largo, per anni, ma era certo di non aver mai visto alberi alti come quelli e di non essere passato accanto a una quercia dal tronco così rugoso. Che l’Incantatrice nascondesse con la magia la propria casa?  
«Stai pensando il vero, soldato zoppo» gli disse il cavallo, dando prova di avere fenomenali poteri. Riusciva a leggere nel pensiero e a capire che cosa dimorasse veramente nel loro cuore. Facevano domande curiose e quel principe notava particolari a cui, in genere, nessun altro badava. Però erano onesti e gentili. L’Incantatrice gliel’aveva detto: quelle anime sono troppo pure per non essere aiutate.  
«La mia Signora cela questo luogo agli occhi di chi non lo cerca. E ora smontate che siamo arrivati.» Sherlock non si chiese come avesse fatto quell’animale a leggere nelle loro menti, la magia era tale ovvero priva di alcuna spiegazione sensata. Ma John, una o due domande, le azzardò in direzione del destriero. Questi però non rispose e, dopo aver nitrito con fastidio in sua direzione, gli mostrò il didietro. Adesso non è importante, si rese conto stringendo la mano del suo amato.  
   
  
   
          L’Incantatrice viveva in un posto a dir poco orribile, lo era secondo il principe annoiato, il quale non mancò di farlo presente a voce ben alta. Al suo fianco, il soldato zoppo si era invece convinto che non fosse un’idea brillante contestare le decisioni di una donna che sapeva far parlare persino gli animali. E ciò, nonostante avesse tutte le ragioni nel dire che non era un bel posto in cui costruire una casa. In quel punto la foresta era molto fitta, tanto che i raggi del sole faticavano a oltrepassare la fitta coltre di alberi. Il prato sopra al quale stavano camminando era di un verde molto scuro ed era puntellato di funghi velenosi e spinosi rovi. C’era poca luce e faceva piuttosto freddo.  
«Di certo è un ottimo posto per vivere se ti vuoi nascondere dai soldati. Riflettiamoci, John, nessuno mai ci troverebbe qua dentro.»  
«Ma te lo scordi che vengo a vivere con te qui» rimbrottò il dottore, incrociando le braccia al petto «non c’è sole e il sole fa bene agli uomini, li rende sani e robusti. Però so che tu lo ameresti, è pieno di cose stran…» Non aveva fatto in tempo a concludere la frase, perché ciò che si era ritrovato davanti al naso era riuscito a far tacere persino il principe loquace. Poco lontano, infatti, c’era la casa della strega. Era una dimora come ce n’erano molte altre da quelle parti: piccola e modesta, con un comignolo sopra al tetto dal quale usciva del fumo. John avrebbe detto che somigliava alla sua, se solo non fosse stato per le due gigantesche zampe di gallina sopra le quali poggiava. ***  
«Che io sia dannato» sbottò il soldato zoppo, volgendo il naso all’insù e stringendo ancora più forte la mano del suo principe.  
«Beh, insolito non c’è che dire» se ne uscì questi, facendo un altro passo o due in avanti. Era l’abitazione più curiosa che avesse mai visto in tutta la vita, decisamente più interessante del noioso castello dentro al quale era cresciuto. Chissà come fanno a muoversi quelle zampe, pensò mentre oltrepassavano un tronco d’albero dall’aspetto ben poco vivo. Fu allora che giunsero appena sotto la porta. Questa stava a diversi piedi d’altezza e John non aveva idea di come avrebbero fatto a raggiungere la maniglia.  
«Per poter entrare, c’è una parola da indovinare» urlò Billy, parlando in rima, dopo essersi accucciato a terra come fosse stato un cane. Che strano cavallo, rimuginò senza però dargli ulteriore retta.  
«E adesso come facciamo a indovinarla?»  
«A me pare fin troppo semplice, John. Avresti potuto impegnarti di più, strega» disse parlando a voce ben alta «ma usare il mio nome per aprire le tue porte, è quantomeno ridicolo.»  
«Il tuo che?» azzardò a domandare il geloso soldato.  
«Sherlock» pronunciò e, dopo che lo ebbe detto, entrambi furono trasportati dentro l’abitazione. Infine, erano giunti al cospetto dell’Incantatrice.  
   
  
  
          La casa era calda e molto accogliente. Non ricca quanto il castello di un re, ma a detta di John Watson sembrava esserci tutto quanto il necessario. Certo che ce ne sono di stramberie, pensò dando un’occhiata attorno a sé. E non si riferiva tanto al camino acceso e scoppiettante o ai mobili con intarsi che richiamavano fiori e alberi, quanto a intrugli e stregonerie sistemate sui ripiani della cucina e a quel grande specchio, appeso a una parete, del quale l’Incantatrice si serviva per le sue divinazioni. Sebbene non le avesse dedicato troppe attenzioni, Sherlock la trovava affascinante e piena di oggetti curiosi. Mi piacerebbe conoscere il nome di tutte le cose che vedo, mormorò parlando fra sé e sé, domandandosi che cosa bollisse in quel paiolo. Subito dopo aver formulato quel desiderio, però, le sue attenzioni vennero distolte e tutto ciò che si ritrovò a fare, fu di spalancare la bocca e rimanere allibito. L’Incantatrice se ne stava distesa su un sofà, completamente spogliata degli abiti. Sonnecchiava, incurante della loro presenza. È una donna, si rese conto Sherlock. Non aveva mai visto una femmina senza vestiti prima di allora e non sapeva che fossero fatte in quel modo. I libri non sono così accurati, pensò guardando meglio le sue nudità come se fosse stata un insetto da sezionare. Non credeva che le sembianze di una giovane e bellissima ragazza fossero il suo vero aspetto, eppure era splendida. Aveva pelle bianchissima, lunghi capelli neri e labbra rosse come petali di rosa.  
«Il principe annoiato e il soldato zoppo» proruppe l’Incantatrice a un certo punto, stendendo le braccia fin sopra la testa «vi attendevo con impazienza. Vedete? Ho indossato il mio abito migliore.»  
«Potreste farmi il favore di vestirvi, madama?» ribatté invece John. Era molto teso, ma non erano i poterei di lei a inquietarlo. Non capisco perché Sherlock gli riservi quelle occhiate, borbottò incrociando le braccia al petto con gelosia. Quindi gli diede una poderosa gomitata nel fianco, facendolo sobbalzare. Fu allora che il principe si risvegliò dall’incanto che lo aveva colto. Il suo soldato era piuttosto arrabbiato, ma non capiva quale fosse la ragione. Era la nudità della strega a turbarlo tanto? È come quando porto in casa gli insetti e lui si arrabbia, si ritrovò a pensare prima di decidersi a far del bene al suo soldato. Lesto e senza porsi ulteriori domande, si levò la mantella che indossava e la offrì all’Incantatrice. Lei accettò il dono con piacere.  
«Come ci puoi aiutare?» chiese poi il principe. John aveva tantissime domande da fare a quella donna, voleva capire come facesse la strega a sapere che avevano bisogno del suo aiuto, quali poteri possedesse e se il cavallo fosse sempre stato un cavallo, ma invece che parlare restò zitto. Sherlock aveva fatto la domanda più saggia, in effetti l’unica sensata. «Ma soprattutto, cosa vuoi in cambio?»  
«Oh, nulla di che» se ne uscì lei «esigerò il mio pagamento al re in persona e lui sarà ben felice di accontentarmi.»  
«Che cosa dobbiamo fare?» le chiese un John visibilmente teso. Ora, alla gelosia si era unita l’apprensione, che tipo di pagamento voleva? Il re avrebbe dovuto sborsare molto denaro per accontentarla? Sperava solo che non fosse tutto quanto un sotterfugio, un pretesto per far spodestare il Re Grasso dal proprio trono così da favorire Re Moriarty.  
«Devi tornare al castello» disse lei, con fare pacato mentre John si tendeva ancora di più. «Indossa la tua mantella» proseguì l’Incantatrice porgendo al principe quel manto di stoffa grezza, donatogli da John perché le sue vesti pregiate non dessero nell’occhio, che gli aveva offerto. «Ora è incantata e nessuno ti potrà vedere. Entra nelle stanze del re e quando sarai giunto al suo cospetto, levati gli stivali e lasciali lì. Poi, scalzo come sarai, torna alla dimora del tuo soldato zoppo. Prenderete ciò che vi appartiene e, in sella al vostro destriero, vi recherete nel villaggio di Baker, Madama Hudson già attende la vostra venuta. In quel luogo tu, soldato zoppo, potrai esercitare i tuoi servigi di medico mentre tu, principe annoiato, potrai mettere a frutto le tue conoscenze e la tua intelligenza. Sarete benvoluti da tutti e vivrete per sempre felici e contenti. Così ho visto e così sarà.»  
«Ma noi non ce l’abbiamo, un destriero» si lamentò John, il quale non riusciva a farsi piacere quella donna.  
«Sta parlando di Billy, il cavallo bianco» spiegò invece Sherlock, il quale aveva invece capito tutto quanto. «Cosa chiederai a mio fratello? Voglio saperlo, Incantatrice.»  
«Ricchezze» mormorò questa, sorridendo melliflua. «Sua Maestà è molto danaroso, ben più di qualsiasi altro re di qualsiasi altro regno che io conosca.»  
«Eppure non dai l’impressione di essere interessata al denaro, quanto al potere che esso può esercitare. È questo ciò che vorrai da lui? Il potere di controllarlo?»  
«Mio ingenuo principe» disse la strega, baciandolo dolcemente su una guancia e facendo vibrare John di gelosia «io ho già tutto il potere di cui ho bisogno. Devi sapere che per tutta la durata della tua vita ti ho guardato attraverso il mio specchio. Conosco ogni cosa che ti riguarda, ogni pensiero, turbamento, paura… sentimento d’amore» aggiunse, dando una rapida occhiata al bel soldato zoppo e quindi stirando un sorrisino furbo. «Se avessi voluto distruggere il tuo re mi sarebbe bastato farti catturare da una delle mie creature, quando eri solo un bambino. Mycroft avrebbe dato il regno per la tua salvezza. Io desidero solamente aiutarti così come ti ho aiutato per tutta la vita, impedendoti di morire quando sei caduto da quel ramo, spaventando così tanto tuo fratello. Ora tu giungi al mio cospetto a fianco del tuo innamorato e mi chiedi un favore, ed è ciò che ti sto dando.»  
«Bada a te che non ci incanti» minacciò il soldato.  
«Qualsiasi cosa crediate d’aver intuito, ormai è tardi per tornare indietro. Il gioco è iniziato.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, Sherlock e John si ritrovarono sbalzati fuori dalla casa. Ora non si trovavano più al cospetto dell’Incantatrice, ma davanti alle enormi zampe di gallina sopra le quali poggiava l’intera abitazione. Il prodigio avvenne allora. Tutta la casa si animò e, come preda di una fretta senza nome, si mise a correre nel bosco. Poco dopo, già era sparita. Il principe e il soldato non sapevano se essere preoccupati oppure felici per la vita meravigliosa che la strega aveva predetto loro. Dovevano solo fare come lei aveva detto e sarebbero stati liberi. Sarebbe andata bene, si disse John montando in groppa al cavallo bianco.  
   
  
   
          Quello che l’Incantatrice aveva detto successe di lì a pochi giorni. Nessuno aveva scoperto il principe mentre questi si era addentrato lungo i corridoi del castello, dato che la mantella magica lo aveva tenuto al sicuro dalle guardie. Una volta giunto al cospetto del re aveva fatto quanto gli era stato detto: si era levato gli stivali e li aveva lasciati accanto al letto di sua maestà. Dopo aver portato a termine il proprio compito, era sgattaiolato fuori allo stesso modo di come era entrato. E quella notte stessa, in sella al loro bianco destriero, il principe annoiato e il soldato zoppo si allontanarono dal paese. Il villaggio di Baker, ovunque esso si trovasse, li stava aspettando. Per loro fortuna Billy, il cavallo, sapeva esattamente in quale direzione andare.  
   
   
   
   
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nel “gay pilot”, l’attore che interpreta Anderson porta la barba.  
> **In molte favole, il cavallo parla con voce umana, consiglia i personaggi e ha capacità divinatorie (o magiche). Il suo ruolo viene identificato con la saggezza. Fonte. https://www.unire.gov.it/index.php/ita/content/view/full/2012   
> ***Il nome non viene citato, ma tutto ciò che ho scritto fa riferimento a Baba Jaga, strega appartenente alla tradizione slava e russa. Si tratta di un’incantatrice che vive nel bosco, abita in una casa che posa su zampe di gallina e che cammina da sola. Alla casa si può accedere soltanto dopo aver indovinato una parola magica o una formula. Baba Jaga nelle favole ha un duplice ruolo, spesso è vista come nemica altre volte invece aiuta l’eroe. Ho scelto Irene Adler perché la ritenevo la più adatta, ma dovete tenere in considerazione che l’impressione che ha Sherlock, ovvero che quello non sia il suo vero aspetto, corrisponde alla realtà. La tradizione, infatti, vuole Baba Jaga come una donna molto anziana.
> 
> Note: Ringrazio Nirvana_04 che letto in anteprima, corretto e dato pareri e suggerimenti sempre utili, e ovviamente anche tutti coloro che l’hanno letto e recensito. Voglio sottolineare che questa è la primissima volta (dopo più di cinque anni che scrivo qui) che uso il personaggio di Irene Adler.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il principe annoiato e il soldato zoppo vivono nel ridente villaggio di Baker ma, venuti a conoscenza della malattia del Re Grasso, decidono di tornare al castello.

            Contrariamente a quanto i sudditi credevano, Re Mycroft non era arrabbiato, né furioso. O meglio, lo era stato nei giorni immediatamente successivi alla fuga di suo fratello dal palazzo reale. Ma, con il passare delle settimane, la collera aveva lasciato spazio all’agitazione. In verità era terribilmente preoccupato. Aveva ordinato ai soldati d’intensificare le perquisizioni, ma niente di ciò che aveva fatto era servito a tranquillizzarlo. Com’era possibile che fosse successa una cosa del genere? Aveva dedicato la vita a proteggere Sherlock, a cercare di tenerlo al sicuro dalla perfidia della corte, dalle brame dell’Incantatrice e anche da se stesso; adesso però non poteva più nulla. Non sapeva dove fosse, né se stesse bene. Era costantemente in agitazione, non c’era notte durante la quale non si domandasse se mai sarebbe tornato indietro. Neanche mangiava più con gusto, si nutriva a stento e unicamente per sostentarsi. Era dimagrito così tanto, che il principe avrebbe faticato a riconoscerlo. Senza di lui, il castello sembrava così vuoto…  
  
  
   
          Fin dalla nascita, Sherlock era stato un entusiasta. Era curioso di ogni cosa e aveva un’enorme sete di conoscenza, oltre che tanta intelligenza. Aveva un carattere molto aperto ed espansivo, tanto spontaneo che non si tratteneva dal manifestare i propri sentimenti. Mycroft stesso era stato oggetto di abbracci e baci che il piccolo principino non disdegnava di donargli, le volte in cui capitava che si incontrassero nei corridoi. Il guaio era che non si tirava indietro nemmeno dal criticare o dal dire tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente. Era schietto e diretto, per lui esisteva unicamente la verità ed essa soltanto contava. A quindici anni era già sulla bocca dell’intera corte, detestato in gran segreto da ambasciatori e dignitari. Il re si era tormentato a lungo su quale fosse la maniera migliore per proteggerlo. E l’idea gli venne un bel giorno: lavorava a un preziosissimo trattato di pace con Re Magnussen e nel frattempo osservava Sherlock studiare quando capì che cosa doveva fare. Costui stava leggendo da uno dei tomi presi dalla biblioteca e non prestava attenzione a nient’altro. Ma un tale comportamento non era affatto una rarità. Suo fratello amava lo studio, trascorreva mattinate in giro per i boschi e pomeriggi interi a suonare il suo prezioso e delicato strumento. Dedicargli un’intera ala del castello e volgerla al suo personale utilizzo, era la cosa più saggia da fare. Là avrebbe potuto fare i suoi esperimenti senza che nessuno lo disturbasse e, soprattutto, sarebbe stato al sicuro. Alcuni dei membri della corte lo definivano uno strambo. Altri invece sostenevano che, al trono, sarebbe stato una sciagura per il reame intero. Costoro erano convinti che sarebbe stato saggio, per il bene del regno, se lo avessero rinchiuso in una delle segrete e quindi gettato via la chiave. Continuavano a ripetere che anima viva avrebbe mai dovuto averci a che fare. Per queste ragioni, nel corso degli anni era stato spesso in pericolo di vita, più di una volta aveva rischiato di essere assassinato. La corte era un luogo di perfidia e malignità, di spie bugiarde. Un’anima pura come suo fratello non era adatta a un luogo dove sarebbe stato più ragionevole aspettarsi un pugnale nella schiena, che una parola gentile. Quando aveva saputo che Sherlock era fuggito da palazzo, una parte di lui ne era stata persino contenta. Finalmente  sarebbe stato libero di fare ciò che voleva e di vedere quel mondo di cui tanto aveva letto nei libri. Allo stesso tempo però aveva paura che ne sarebbe rimasto deluso, che si accorgesse che le persone erano in realtà molto diverse da come si era immaginato. Come possono, contadini e bottegai, comprendere le sue passioni se non vi riuscivano nemmeno i nobili? E se Sherlock, nell’intento di dire la verità, si fosse ritrovato a offendere qualcuno? Cosa sarebbe potuto accadere? Avrebbero potuto picchiarlo o ucciderlo. Perciò voleva riportarlo al castello, averlo sotto al suo stesso tetto era certamente meglio che saperlo nelle mani di sconosciuti. Non si sarebbe mai rassegnato a ritrovarlo.  
   
  
  
          Quella notte, Re Mycroft si era addormentato appena dopo il tramonto. Era crollato tra le sue morbide coltri come non gli succedeva da prima che il principe sparisse. Al mattino, dopo che si era svegliato, si era sentito riposato e in perfetta forma. È quel che mi ci voleva, pensò levandosi dal letto. Come mise i piedi a terra, però, una vocina attirò la sua attenzione. Non aveva ancora chiamato i servitori, ma chi poteva essere stato a rivolgersi a lui?  
«Quaggiù, vostra maestà» disse costui. Abbassò il capo e, per la sorpresa, strabuzzò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca. Quelli erano gli stivali di Sherlock, li avrebbe riconosciuti tra altri mille poiché glieli aveva fatti commissionare lui stesso al ciabattino di corte, come regalo per il suo ventesimo compleanno.  
«Tu hai parlato!» esclamò il sovrano, facendo un balzo indietro per la paura. «Che magia è mai questa? Si tratta dell’Incantatrice, non è vero? Che ha fatto a Sherlock?»  
«Il vostro caro fratello è al sicuro, maestà» disse uno stivale, ma subito dopo l’altro lo rimbrottò.  
«Ehi, se dici così gli fai credere che l’ha rapito la nostra signora, e non è così» specificò.  
«E allora dov’è? Fatelo tornare qui!» ordinò con una determinazione che però non aveva e che era soppiantata dalla paura.  
«Lo vedete quell’orologio che sta lassù?» chiese invece la scarpa destra, accennando alla piccola pendola che stava sopra a un grande camino.  
«Non funziona» ribatté il re, piccato. Lo infastidiva sempre quando qualcuno faceva notare che quella pendola era rotta. Perciò l’aveva fatta portare nelle sue stanze, dove soltanto lui l’avrebbe potuta guardare. Neanche sapeva perché si ostinasse a tenerla, immaginava fosse una questione sentimentale. Era appartenuta a sua madre, la quale le aveva dedicato molta cura. Un giorno, però, questa aveva smesso di funzionare.  
«Nessuno nel regno è in grado di ripararla, ma non capisco cosa c’entri con mio fratello.»  
«Riprenderà a funzionare quando lui deciderà di tornare» disse, parlando in rima «soltanto allora la magia farà il proprio corso e aggiusterà il vostro orologio.»  
«Lui dov’è? Sherlock dove si trova?»  
«Vive molto lontano da qui. È fuggito col suo innamorato, un soldato zoppo valoroso e molto gentile. Ma non dovete temere, maestà, presto il principe sentirà la vostra mancanza e vorrà tornare indietro. Dovrete solo aspettare.»  
«Lui h-ha un innamorato?» domandò esterrefatto «mio fratello ha trovato qualcuno che lo ama?»  
«Proprio così» disse lo stivale sinistro mentre anche il destro annuiva.  
«E chi è? Qual è il suo nome? Davvero lo rende felice? E costui è in grado di capire le esigenze di un principe o le sue strane passioni? Si tratta di un uomo perbene e ligio alle mie leggi? Sa come fare per tenerlo al sicuro dai maligni?»  
«John Watson è il suo nome» rispose lo stivale destro con fare solenne «ha servito nel vostro esercito e ora, da zoppo, esercita la professione di medico. È dedito alle regole, ha una solida morale e ama profondamente il principe vostro fratello e le avventure nelle quali si vanno a cacciare. Capisce le sue esigenze e ama lui stesso le sue strane passioni. Non dovete temere, Sherlock adesso ha qualcuno che lo protegge.»  
«Ma io devo trovarlo, io… desidero solo accertarmi che stia bene.»  
«Bada alle mie parole, maestà» disse lo stivale sinistro, con serietà «se perseguirai nella volontà di ritrovarlo, un’orrenda malattia si abbatterà su di te. Se saprai aspettare, invece, starai bene e così sarà per tuo fratello.» Così avevano detto gli stivali incantati, prima di ricadere privi di vita sul pavimento. Sherlock aveva un innamorato, pensò Mycroft strabiliato dalla notizia. Ma era felice davvero? Si trovava realmente al sicuro? Aveva troppe domande e nessuna risposta. Farò così, si disse giungendo a un compromesso, lo scoverò e se sarà davvero in buona salute allora lo lascerò al suo destino, ma se così non sarà e se vorrà tornare, gli spalancherò le porte del mio castello. Così aveva deciso e così, il Re Grasso, avrebbe fatto. Ciò che non sapeva, era che l’Incantatrice altro non aspettava che questo. Era sicura che il re avrebbe disobbedito ai suoi ordini e che avrebbe comunque perseguito nel cercarlo.  
   
  
  
          Martha Hudson era una madama buona e generosa. Da quando era rimasta vedova abitava in una zona molto remota del regno. Oltre le montagne e sulla riva di un placido fiume che scorreva lento e pigro, infatti, sorgeva il villaggio di Baker. Da brava donna qual era, di tanto in tanto affittava delle stanze della sua casa altrimenti vuota. Era sola da troppi anni e la vita iniziava a diventare noiosa, specialmente perché le capitava troppo spesso di dover dire addio ai viaggiatori che, da quelle parti, trascorrevano una o due notti. La compagnia di Madama Turner non era sufficiente ad allietare le sue giornate, le sarebbe piaciuto avere anche lei una coppia di giovanotti sposati dei quali prendersi cura. Quando quei due bei ragazzi avevano bussato alla sua porta, stanchi e infreddoliti, non era riuscita a trattenere la gioia.  
«Ho un’altra camera al piano di sopra, se ne avete bisogno due» aveva detto mentre mostrava loro le stanze.  
«Non sarà necessario» aveva risposto il soldato, senza imbarazzi di sorta. Non ho intenzione di dormire separato dal mio amato nemmeno per una notte, aveva pensato con un sorriso, proprio mentre iniziava a sistemarsi. Erano davvero molto stanchi, avevano cavalcato per più di due settimane, attraversando l’intero regno e facendo poche soste lungo il tragitto, e solo per dare riposo al cavallo e a loro stessi. Ma ne è valsa la pena, aveva pensato John lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie della cucina. L’abitazione era molto accogliente, nemmeno troppo modesta e soprattutto pulita. C’era spazio a sufficienza per vivere adeguatamente e perché John svolgesse il suo lavoro di medico. Sherlock, poi, aveva già individuato il luogo adatto dove dedicarsi ai propri esperimenti di alchimia senza occupare l’intera casa. * La camera da letto era sufficientemente grande per entrambi e l’ampio camino li avrebbe scaldati dal freddo dell’inverno ormai alle porte. Avevano fatto proprio bene ad andarci.  
   
  
  
          Proprio come aveva predetto l’Incantatrice, John aveva scoperto che nel villaggio di Baker poteva essere utile a tante persone. I suoi servigi di medico avevano già aiutato feriti e ammalati e, ogni mattina, ordinatamente in fila davanti alla sua porta, altri attendevano d’esser visitati. Il principe Sherlock, che annoiato non lo era più (non sempre almeno), trascorreva le proprie giornate a suonare il violino e a preparare maleodoranti intrugli. Fortunatamente nessuno aveva da ridire su questo, sebbene Madama Hudson si lamentasse volentieri del disordine della casa, mai qualcuno aveva bussato alla loro porta dicendo che la dovevano smettere con quei fastidiosi olezzi che provenivano da là sopra. Le volte in cui si prendeva del riposo dalle alchimie, egli si dedicava a risolvere piccoli misteri. Le prigioni del paese non erano mai state tanto piene come durante quei giorni. Faceva arrestare ladri e truffatori e, in un paio di occasioni, aveva fatto impiccare degli assassini. Da quando quei forestieri, come li avevano definiti inizialmente, erano arrivati nel villaggio di Baker tutti lì erano più felici. Madama Hudson si prendeva cura del principe e del soldato con gentilezza, rassettava le stanze (ricordando loro che non era la serva di nessuno) e preparava prelibatezze degne di un re. Nessuno sospettava che Sherlock fosse il fratello del re, perché l’Incantatrice aveva ragione: da quelle parti a malapena sapevano di avere un sovrano. E quasi nessuno, tra coloro che conoscevano Re Mycroft di fama, ricordava che avesse persino un fratello minore. Di certo, però, Madama Hudson doveva essere tra coloro che erano assolutamente certi di entrambe queste cose. Anzi, a un certo punto John si convinse che conoscesse le loro identità.  
«Ti dico che lo sa» se ne uscì un giorno. Aveva aspettato che scendesse al piano di sotto e poi, sottovoce, aveva detto al suo principe ciò che pensava. Questi, al contrario, non pareva particolarmente interessato a discuterne. Sherlock già sapeva che la loro padrona di casa aveva dei poteri magici e che conosceva tutto del loro passato. Non capiva dove stesse la novità, né che cosa ci fosse da temere.  
«Ma è ovvio che lo sa» ribatté con aria annoiata, sbocconcellando della focaccia appena sfornata. «Così come lo è il fatto che possiede la magia. Ricordi? Quando ci ha incontrati la prima volta ha fatto finta di nulla, ma già conosceva i nostri nomi.»  
«E a te sta bene così?» sbottò John. La sua non era mancanza di fiducia, però stavano pur sempre parlando di una sconosciuta. E poi era troppo spaventato dalla prospettiva di poter avere di nuovo i soldati alle calcagna, per ragionare lucidamente. Avevano attraversato il regno per liberarsene e, se qualcuno li avesse scoperti, non aveva idea di che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere. Ciò che certamente sapeva era che non voleva finisse tutto in maniera tanto sciocca o per colpa di una leggerezza.  
«Madama Hudson è una persona affidabile, non rivelerebbe mai a nessuno i nostri segreti. Anzi, dovremmo dirle tutto quanto, sebbene lo sappia già. Sarebbe… onesto da parte nostra. In fondo abitiamo in casa sua e lei ci prepara addirittura da mangiare. Servirebbe a tenerla buona.» Il soldato zoppo avrebbe avuto tanti argomenti con i quali ribattere, primo fra tutti non si fidava dell’Incantatrice e se questa donna era una sua alleata, allora non avrebbero dovuto fidarsi neanche di lei. John era ancora convinto che dietro al bel gesto di aiutarli ci fosse ben altro. L’Incantatrice doveva avere un piano, un qualcosa che si era guardata ben dal rivelare. Non potevano fidarsi di una donna del genere. Sherlock, al contrario, era sicuro che Madama Hudson fosse una delle poche persone degne di fiducia che esistessero al mondo e che, con l’Incantatrice, non avesse niente a che spartire. Fu affrontando l’argomento che John si rese conto che la ragione non stava dalla sua parte. Quando si decisero a dirle la verità su chi erano, l’anziana donna esplose in una grossa risata.  
«Ma cari, io so già tutto quanto di voi» se ne uscì, divertita. Dopo qualche attimo però torno subito seria e puntò il dito contro entrambi, rimproverandoli. «E badate che non c’entro nulla con quell’Incantatrice. Sono una strega onesta, io. Anzi, fareste bene a non fidarvi mai più di lei e a non andarvene in giro per il bosco, invocando il suo aiuto. Principe annoiato, soldato zoppo, siete stati molto fortunati a trovarvi. Tenete così tanto l’uno all’altro e Dio solo sa se in questo benedetto regno non ci sia bisogno di un po’ più di amore.» Né Sherlock, né John capirono bene di che cosa stesse parlando, ma d’altronde, Madama Hudson diceva spesso cose del genere. Anche quella frase, così come molte altre, la addebitarono a un chiacchiericcio dei suoi soliti. Si amavano ed erano felici della vita che stavano conducendo, stava andando tutto quanto per il meglio.  
  
  
  
          La notizia che il re era malato giunse al villaggio di Baker un mattino di primavera. A riferirlo a John fu il fornaio, il quale l’aveva sentito dire dal commerciante di farine che, a sua volta, l’aveva saputo in uno dei paesi vicini.  
«Sembra che morirà presto» aveva detto mentre impastava il pane. Tutto attorno a loro si era radunata una frotta di curiosi, desiderosi di capire che cosa stesse succedendo nel lontano castello. Non che a quella gente importasse un granché del sovrano, era più che altro il desiderio di fare del pettegolezzo, a ingolosirli. Sapeva che non doveva dar troppo peso a quelle malignità, ma a John diede fastidio sentirli parlare a quel modo. E non soltanto perché la persona in questione era il fratello di Sherlock. Al contrario non aveva una gran considerazione di quell’uomo, ma quando aveva sentito dire che la malattia era una punizione divina, aveva sentito la rabbia montare dentro di sé. Quel regno era in pace e prolifico proprio grazie a Re Mycroft. Lui aveva scacciato l’esercito di Moriarty, aveva trattato una pace duratura con Re Magnussen, imponeva tassazioni giuste e non era un tiranno. Certo, era disinteressato alla gente comune e non si preoccupava delle dispute tra sudditi o di fatti pubblici, ma era comunque un re buono. Di sicuro non si era meritato quell’orrenda malattia, anzi, nessuno mai si meritava un destino simile.  
«Ora che ne sarà di noi?» aveva detto il pescivendolo a un certo momento, riportando il soldato zoppo alla realtà.  
«Re Moriarty ci invaderà senz’altro» aveva lamentato una donna di ritorno dal lavatoio. Era stato a quel punto che aveva lasciato gli acquisti ed era tornato a casa di corsa. Aveva così tanti pensieri per la testa che si sentiva confuso. Continuava a pensare all’Incantatrice e andava ripetendosi che la malattia del re non fosse una casualità. Ma in che modo poteva c’entrare lei in tutto questo? E soprattutto, Sherlock come l’avrebbe presa? Sapeva quanto gli volesse bene, nonostante si ostinasse ad affermare il contrario.  
«Tuo fratello è in punto di morte» disse il dottore, irrompendo in casa. Non era stato pacato e nemmeno gentile come suo solito, lo aveva semplicemente detto. Era giunto sino al piano di sopra trafelato per la corsa, lì il principe e Madama Hudson lavoravano ognuno alle proprie faccende. Il baccano proveniente dal piano di sotto non li aveva allarmati troppo.  
«Dimmi i dettagli» rispose il principe, levandosi in piedi e lasciando da parte tutti i suoi esperimenti.  
«Dicono che è affetto da una grave malattia e che nessuno a corte è in grado di curarlo. Hanno mandato a chiamare un medico da un regno molto lontano, ma costui non è mai arrivato.»  
«È l’Incantatrice!»  
«Allora anche tu lo pensi» borbottò John, il quale era invece convinto che il suo amato si fidasse moltissimo di quella strega. «Avevo capito che ne eri affascinato, credevo pensassi che ci aveva aiutati senza secondo fine. Pensavo ti piacesse.»  
«A me piaci tu, John. E no, non mi sono mai fidato. Neanche per un istante. Però è vero che i suoi poteri ci sono stati d’aiuto. Non so cos’abbia fatto mio fratello per attirare le sue ire, ma di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non pensare neanche per un istante che sia colpa tua, o mia. L’Incantatrice aveva gli occhi su mio fratello fin da quando è nato» disse infine Sherlock, stringendo le mani a pugni dalla tanta rabbia che provava.  
«E quindi cosa farete?» intervenne Madama Hudson proprio in quel momento. Conosceva già la risposta  a quella domanda, lo aveva visto nitidamente in una visione. Ma ritenne comunque gentile intervenire nella conversazione. Oltretutto, il futuro non era mai ben chiaro: poteva cambiare in ogni istante. Se Sherlock e John avessero deciso di ignorare quella notizia, ritenendola una falsità per attirarlo nuovamente al castello, allora il re sarebbe morto per davvero.  
«Io…»  
«Devi tornare» annuì il soldato, tristemente. Sapeva bene che non c’era neanche da pensarci, non l’avrebbe mai fermato. Sarebbe stato egoista da parte sua pretendere che non si recasse sul letto di morte di suo fratello, e che non andasse per reclamare il trono che gli spettava. Il principe aveva un dovere nei confronti del regno e lui non aveva il diritto di trattenerlo. Per quanto lo volesse con sé.  
«Devi andare, mio amato» aggiunse, visibilmente commosso. L’avrebbe sempre portato nel cuore, e aspettato. Un giorno ci ritroveremo, pensò trattenendo le lacrime. «È giusto che sia così. Mycroft ha bisogno di te e, adesso che lui è debole, il regno è in pericolo. In paese dicono che i confini del nord sono a rischio: Re Moriarty potrebbe oltrepassarli da un momento all’altro. Il nostro amore dovrà essere messo da parte, per il bene di tutti.» ** Re Moriarty si stava infatti preparando a invadere i territori oltre i suoi confini e a conquistare il trono. Il buon re, ammalato com’era, non avrebbe potuto contrastare la sua avanzata: la magia dell’Incantatrice e la decisone dei principe di andarsene dal castello, avevano spianato la strada per la conquista al loro peggiore nemico.  
«Mi stai dicendo che non vuoi venire?»  
«Venire?» rispose questi, sorpreso «tu vuoi che venga con te?»  
«Pensi davvero che ci voglia andare da solo? In quell’orrendo covo di serpi? Ti voglio con me, John e non soltanto perché desidero che tu ti prenda cura di mio fratello, ma perché ti voglio accanto in ogni istante. Quel pomposo di Mycroft dovrà accettare le mie condizioni, altrimenti torneremo a vivere qui.»  
«Quali condizioni?» chiese il soldato, in rimando. Davvero non capiva di cosa stesse parlando o come facesse a pensare a certe cose in un momento del genere.  
«Voglio che faccia di te il medico reale e che mi dia un ruolo a corte. Non voglio più essere rinchiuso in un’ala del castello da solo. Questa volta mi ribellerò» annuì ed era proprio il suo soldato a dargli la forza per ribattere. Non gli era mai interessato troppo, a lui in fondo erano sempre bastati i suoi libri e la possibilità di fare tutto ciò che voleva senza essere disturbato. Si era lasciato andare troppo a se stesso, ma adesso invece c’era John. Con lui anche il noioso mondo cambiava di sfumature e diveniva più interessante.  
«Che tipo di ruolo vorresti?»  
«Oh, amerei tanto fare ciò che ho fatto qui per guadagnarmi da vivere: risolvere misteri, occuparmi di contese… a lui non è mai interessato tutto questo, dice che le persone lo annoiano.» A fronte di quel discorso, pronunciato con tanto entusiasmo, John si ritrovò confuso e felice. Si era convinto che la sua storia con Sherlock sarebbe finita. Ma ora che il re era malato e che il regno necessitava del principe, la sua presenza a palazzo non era più un capriccio del sovrano quanto un bisogno. Avrebbero dovuto affrontare le malignità della corte, sconfiggere certi pregiudizi e, in tutto questo, Sherlock lo voleva al suo fianco. Ma non solo, gli stava persino affidando la vita di suo fratello. Non c’era molto che potesse dire, quasi gli mancavano le parole. In tutta risposta, quindi, il soldato zoppo si lanciò tra le sua braccia e gli donò un bacio come ringraziamento.  
«Madama Hudson, i vostri poteri e la vostra divinazione ci sarebbero molto d’aiuto per respingere il nemico che ci opprime e guarire la malattia di Mycroft. Se vi andasse di venire con noi, vi prometto che sarete libera di tornare nella vostra casa in qualsiasi momento e che mio fratello saprà ricompensarvi adeguatamente, dopo che l’avrete curato s’intende. Siete troppo preziosa perché io non tenti d’ingaggiarvi in questa avventura.»  
«Oh, ma non devi nemmeno chiederlo, caro. Già ho fatto i bagagli.» E una volta che ebbe detto ciò, trotterellò al piano di sotto. Stava andando tutto esattamente come aveva previsto, si disse la donna. Il futuro si stava piegando nella giusta direzione. Ma ora non ci voleva pensare, aveva così tante cose da fare. Doveva preparare delle focacce, fare incetta di carne e pesce essiccati, trovare dei cavalli veloci e resistenti. Oh, aveva un gran da fare.  
  
  
  
          Sherlock e John conoscevano bene i vantaggi dell’avere la magia dalla propria parte. Perciò avevano sperato che Madama Hudson incantasse i loro destrieri così da farli correre più velocemente o, almeno, dar loro maggiore resistenza. Purtroppo niente di quel che avevano sperato si avverò. Impiegarono due settimane per arrivare al castello, ma in compenso il viaggio fu molto confortevole. A ogni tramonto, quando si accampavano per la notte, Madama Hudson faceva apparire magicamente un bel fuoco scoppiettante, grandi tende e dei morbidi cuscini sopra ai quali riposare. Nelle bisacce della sella teneva nascoste una gran quantità di cibarie, tante da poterci sfamare un esercito. Quelle borse sono senz’altro incantate, aveva pensato John guardandole con diffidenza mentre Sherlock sottolineava l’ovvietà dell’affermazione. Grazie a tutte queste comodità, il viaggio era stato piacevole. Sarebbe stato anche più divertente, si era ripetuto John diverse volte, se il clima tra loro non fosse stato tanto pesante. Più andavano avanti e più venivano a conoscenza di ulteriori notizie riguardo al sovrano. Alcuni sostenevano che fosse già morto e che, dato che il principe era scomparso da molti mesi, tutto il regno fosse già tra le mani del perfido Re Moriarty. Altri erano invece convinti che quella malattia fosse un abile trucco per far tornare il giovane fratello perduto, ai propri doveri. Di fronte a una tale affermazione, John si era domandato che cosa Sherlock ne pensasse. Non mi farebbe mai una cosa simile, sentenziava spesso, come se tentasse di convincersi. La verità era che nessuno, tra le tante persone che avevano incontrato, era sicuro di che cosa stesse accadendo. Ciò che il soldato zoppo sapeva per certo era che l’umore del suo amato peggiorava di giorno in giorno. E il mattino in cui giunsero al castello ed entrambi si ritrovarono col naso puntato al grande ponte levatoio, John si rese conto che quasi stentava a riconoscere l’uomo del quale si era innamorato. È di certo la preoccupazione per la vita del re, si era ripetuto. Si era detto deciso a tranquillizzarlo, però non aveva avuto tempo per dire alcunché. Una voce lo aveva preceduto.  
«Chi è là?» tuonò una guardia, che se ne stava appollaiata su una delle guglie.  
«Sono il principe Sherlock e sono tornato per vedere mio fratello. Aprite» aveva detto, con voce solenne mentre le guardie, tutte affannate, si sbrigavano ad abbassare il ponte levatoio.  
«Vostra altezza, chi c’è con voi?» aveva domandato loro un omone grosso e baffuto.  
«Questa è Madama Hudson, possiede dei poteri magici che potranno aiutarci. L’altro invece è John Watson, un medico e mio futuro sposo.» La guardia passò la voce a tutte le altre e ben presto, il ponte fu abbassato. Il principe Sherlock fece il proprio ingresso trionfale. Indossava la mantella di stoffa pregiata c0n la quale era fuggito in quel giorno ormai lontano. Al dito teneva il suo prezioso anello con il sigillo reale che mostrava a chiunque gli si avvicinasse, e che era il segno distintivo della sua casata. Legato alla bisaccia, infine, c’era il suo amato violino. Per questo non uno di loro ebbe dei dubbi che si trattasse di lui in persona, nemmeno i dignitari della corte il quali lo accolsero con falsi salamelecchi.  
«Devo vedere mio fratello» tuonò, ignorando ognuno di loro e passando oltre. Non aveva la minima intenzione di dar retta a quel manipolo di idioti. Lo avevano ricevuto con tutti gli onori, con inchini e parole di giubilo. Uno aveva addirittura detto che avrebbero dovuto festeggiare questo miracoloso ritorno. Sherlock non se ne preoccupò. Prese John per mano e lo condusse fino alla stanza reale. Là, steso su un letto, malato e sofferente, c’era suo fratello Mycroft.  
   
   
  
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ho preferito usare il termine alchimia invece che parlare di esperimenti scientifici, tenendo in considerazione alcuni fatti: l’alchimia aveva una connotazione anche di tipo esoterico (e quindi molto lontana da Sherlock Holmes). Sebbene non sia da considerarsi un’antenata della scienza in senso stretto, personaggi come Isaac Newton la praticavano quindi ho pensato che avesse senso. Considerato tutto questo e la presenza del violino ho deciso di collocarla temporalmente nel ‘600, ma è un’indicazione generica.  
> **Il bene dei molti conta più di quello dei pochi, concetto preso in prestito da Star Trek.
> 
> Ringrazio di nuovo Nirvana_04 per la pazienza che sta mostrando (sto continuando ad allungare la storia sotto al suo naso e credo mi abbia già maledetta). Come avrete notato, infatti, non ho spuntato la casella “completa” e questo perché, scrivendo, mi sono resa conto che l’ultima parte sarebbe stata troppo sacrificata se concentrata in due paragrafi.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e recensito fino a questo momento.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa finalmente ritorno al castello, ma Mycroft è affetto da una grave malattia e la corte è tutta contro di lui. Nel frattempo, l'esercito di Re Moriarty preme sui confini del nord e minaccia un'invasione.

 Nel regno del Re Grasso (che grasso più non era) si sapeva sempre tutto di tutti e non c’era uomo o donna che non amasse il pettegolezzo. Ciò che faceva più gola erano le notizie sulla famiglia reale e il principe era stato oggetto dei più succulenti sussurri. Ciò che in ogni chiacchiera non mancava mai di esserci erano critiche al comportamento dell’amato sovrano. Per me sta esagerando, ciarlavano le donne al lavatoio. Se vuole vivere non da principe, ha il diritto di farlo, tuonavano i contadini. Anche Mycroft sapeva di star sbagliando a comportarsi così: Sherlock era un uomo adulto. Era riuscito a cavarsela da solo un intero inverno, senza agi e comodità. Sherlock, nonostante il brutto carattere, doveva aver trovato la maniera giusta per farsi accettare tra la gente comune. E poi era sveglio, intelligente e aveva accanto un uomo perbene: un soldato del regno, un medico bravo e assennato. Oh, Mycroft ben conosceva John Watson. Aveva fatto svolgere delle indagini sul suo conto, era curioso di sapere cosa di lui avesse conquistato il suo irascibile fratellino. Perciò non dubitava che, grazie al soldato zoppo, il principe fosse riuscito a vivere degnamente. Ma a corte era diverso. La spia e tutti coloro che lo appoggiavano, erano già pronti ad approfittarsi della situazione in cui versava il sovrano, per favorire il nemico. Costoro erano disposti a tutto pur di avere un guadagno. Re Mycroft sospettava che fosse stato proprio uno di loro a riferire a Moriarty della maledizione che lo aveva colpito. E nonostante le ultime novità giunte dal fronte fossero rassicuranti, l’esercito non avrebbe retto ancora senza una valida guida. Qualora i soldati del nemico fossero riusciti a sfondare i confini, sia lui che Sherlock sarebbero stati in pericolo. Forse è meglio che non ci sia, ripeteva a se stesso. Avrebbe dovuto essere tanto saggio fin dal primo momento, non avrebbe dovuto cercarlo ma avere fiducia nelle sue capacità. Così facendo avrebbe mantenuto la salute e il suo regno sarebbe stato al sicuro. E invece si era ostinato a volerlo proteggere, ed era proprio per questo che si trovava in quell’orrenda situazione. Aveva disobbedito, ignorando l’avvertimento datogli dagli stivali incantati. Era andato a cercare il principe, spingendosi ben oltre i villaggi vicini. Aveva cavalcato in lungo e in largo per molti mesi, ignorando il malessere che iniziava a crescere. Tentare di non crollare non era servito a niente poiché contrastare la maledizione era praticamente impossibile. I sintomi erano nati pian piano: aveva cominciato col mangiare poco e a dormire quasi per niente, poi erano arrivate la magrezza, l’apatia e infine anche dolori di stomaco e mal di testa. Se ne stava tutto il giorno a letto a poltrire, certi giorni neanche riusciva a tirarsi a sedere. I medici di corte, che non avevano mai visto nulla di simile, avevano mandato a chiamare un dottore molto esperto. Un moro che padroneggiava le arti magiche e aveva potenti erbe curative. Costui purtroppo non era mai giunto a palazzo. E più i giorni passavano, più il re diventava debole. Presto sarebbe giunta la morte. Non era spaventato dal tragico destino che gli era toccato. La morte faceva parte della vita, lo aveva imparato quando era nato Sherlock. No, lui si sentiva semplicemente molto triste. Non avrebbe potuto salutare il fratello prima di andarsene e neppure passare a lui i sigilli del potere, istruendolo sul da farsi. Che ne sarà del regno? Si chiedeva spesso, lasciandosi andare profondi sospiri. Senza un sovrano, il trono sarebbe stato in balia degli avidi dignitari di corte. Era tutto finito, ripeteva a se stesso prima di chiudere gli occhi e seppellirsi sotto le coperte.  
   
  
          L’umore del re si risollevò soltanto in un mattino di primavera. La servitù aveva già spalancato le finestre, permettendo ai raggi solari e a una brezza invitante di solleticargli i sensi. Non che sole e aria buona avessero la capacità di guarirlo, ma si sentiva stranamente più in forze. Si era addirittura svegliato con della voglia di dolce e stava giusto per chiamare il suo servo personale, quando un ticchettio giunse alle sue orecchie. Capì subito di cosa si trattava. Aveva fatto portar via ogni altro orologio dalle sue stanze, proprio per controllare la pendola incantata. Non può essere che lei, pensò alzandosi dal letto con uno scatto e correndo in direzione del camino.  
«Funziona!» aveva esclamato, felice, mentre saltellava come fosse stato un bambino. Si era però dimenticato della maledizione e infatti, subito dopo, crollò esausto sul sofà. Quella maledizione lo fiaccava tanto, che faticava persino a camminare. Adesso, però, non importava più. Aveva una ragione in più per resistere alla morte. D’altronde gli stivali erano stati chiari:  _riprenderà a funzionare quando lui deciderà di tornare._  Da quel momento in avanti, Mycroft aveva iniziato a contare i giorni e a domandare, ogni sera, se ci fossero notizie del principe. E più passava il tempo, più lui si spazientiva. Da quel giorno ne erano trascorsi quindici e il re, quel mattino, aveva trovato la forza di alzarsi e fare alcuni passi per la stanza. Impaziente, guardò fuori dalle finestre ma senza riuscire a godersi le bellezze del giardino.  
«Vostra maestà.» Uno dei suoi servitori aveva bussato alla porta, prima di entrare nella stanza. In un primo momento aveva abbassato il capo in segno di rispetto, ora invece lo guardava con titubanza.  
«Cosa succede?» domandò il sovrano in risposta. Non si era voltato e ancora seguitava a guardare avanti a sé. Il servo era entrato di corsa, evidentemente trafelato e fremeva dal dirgli qualcosa di importante. Che fosse accaduta una disgrazia? Che Re Moriarty avesse invaso il regno?  
«Il principe Sherlock è qui» disse, ancora affannato mentre il re si voltava con uno scatto. «Poco fa è giunto alle porte del castello, dice che è tornato per vedervi.»  
«Fatelo entrare dunque» ordinò Mycroft, chiedendo al servo di portargli la vestaglia più pregiata che aveva. «E che nessuno ci disturbi» disse, inoltre, dopo che questi lo ebbe aiutato a vestirsi.  
«Vostra Maestà, il principe non è solo.»  
«Ma sì, certamente» annuì, ricordandosi soltanto in quei frangenti del soldato. «John Watson è con lui.»  
«Non conosco il suo nome, ma alle guardie ha detto che si tratta del suo futuro sposo e che è un medico.»  
«C’è nient’altro che dovrei sapere?» domandò, infine, sedendosi sul sofà.  
«Con loro c’è anche una donna: una certa Madama Hudson. Il principe ha detto che costei ha dei poteri magici.» Mycroft non fece però in tempo a domandarsi chi fosse quella misteriosa strega, perché proprio allora il principe spalancò le porte della grande camera.  
«Fratello mio!» esclamò, camminando in sua direzione. Finalmente era tornato.  
   
   
          Sherlock aveva pensato molto al momento in cui avrebbe rivisto il suo re. Quando però si ritrovò al suo cospetto, dopo mesi di lontananza, lo stupore lo lasciò attonito. Non credeva che fosse tanto grave. Era così magro, ancora più pallido di quanto non ricordasse, aveva guance scavate e segni scuri sotto gli occhi che marcavano il viso in maniera malsana. Sta male per davvero, si disse mentre rallentava il passo sino a fermarsi del tutto. Quale malattia poteva averlo ridotto in un simile stato? Pareva un morto, di certo era molto diverso dal fratello che ricordava. Rubicondo e grassoccio.  
«Che ti prende? Non riconosci più tuo fratello?» domandò il sovrano, tentando malamente di risollevarsi da dove stava seduto. Era ancora più debole e l’impressione di sentirsi meglio si era dissolta.  
«Sei molto dimagrito» azzardò il principe, avanzando con una timidezza che non gli apparteneva. Rischiava davvero la morte? A guardarlo sembrava di sì. John e Madama Hudson sarebbero stati in grado di guarirlo? Sherlock confidava nelle capacità di due delle persone più importanti della sua vita, ma adesso tutta la fiducia in loro stava svanendo. E se quel male fosse un qualcosa di incurabile? Tra tante domande, però, una sola certezza si fece largo in lui: «Si tratta dell’Incantatrice, non è vero?» gli chiese, mentre il malato sovrano annuiva. «Quando l’ho saputo ho sospettato che c’entrasse lei, ma ora che ti vedo ne ho una conferma. Dimmi cos’è successo? E poi riferirai le stesse parole a Madama Hudson, lei è una strega e ti potrà certamente aiutare.»  
«Se sono in queste condizioni è soltanto colpa mia» annuì il re, mesto. «Vedi, un mattino di molti mesi fa ho trovato un paio di tuoi stivali ai piedi del letto.»  
«Ce li misi io stesso.» Ricordava perfettamente la notte in cui si era intrufolato nel castello. Aveva tentato di convincere John che la malattia di Mycroft non era lo scotto da pagare per la loro libertà, ma adesso non ne era più sicuro.  
«L’Incantatrice mi aveva detto di venir qui» spiegò il principe «togliere gli stivali e lasciarli a te. Erano stregati.»  
«Pensa al mio stupore quando, svegliandomi, li ho sentiti palare. Ho creduto d’essere impazzito. Però sono stati loro ad avermi detto cos’avevi fatto. Mi hanno riferito che eri in buona salute, che avevi trovato un bravo giovane ed eri ormai lontano da qui. Mi hanno anche avvertito di non cercarti. Se l’avessi fatto, una maledizione si sarebbe abbattuta su di me. E così è stato. Io non avrei dovuto disobbedire. Dovevo arrendermi al tuo desiderio d’essere libero. Ma sappi, Sherlock, che tutto ciò che ho fatto è stato soltanto per proteggerti da questa corte di serpi velenose. C’è un traditore tra loro. In molti lo seguono ciecamente, credono a tutto ciò che costui ha da raccontare. La sua influenza è molto più forte della mia, li ha convinti che eri un mostro pericoloso e che dovevano ucciderti. E ci hanno provato molte volte, se non ti avessi nascosto in quell’ala del castello saresti certamente morto. Io non potevo permettere che ti facessero del male.» Mentre diceva quelle parole, il re ripensò al giorno lontano in cui gli avevano detto che il principe era caduto dal ramo di un albero. Era stata una fatalità, nessuna strana macchinazione. Allora però si era reso conto di non potersi fidare di nessuno, suo fratello sarebbe stato in pericolo ovunque. Ora però e dopo così tanti anni, capiva di aver tarpato le ali a una fiera meravigliosa. Se ne rese conto in quegli istanti. Sherlock era lì davanti a lui, sicuro di sé, maturo e felice con la persona che amava accanto. Non avrebbe potuto trattenerlo di nuovo, il sovrano ben lo sapeva.  
«I miei piani per te erano diversi» riprese a parlare, quasi vergognandosi di aver progettato la sua vita senza domandargli il permesso. «Avresti dovuto sposarti con la principessa Molly e dare a questo regno degli eredi. Ma tu hai scelto di costruire una tua vita e forse… forse è stato meglio così. Se quel John Watson ti dà ciò di cui hai bisogno, allora hai compiuto una scelta saggia.» Lo disse con aria stanca, ma ben sicuro di quanto stava facendo. Lo avrebbe lasciato libero, senza mandare soldati a cercarlo. Non gli stava chiedendo di prendere il suo posto, ma di decidere a seconda di ciò che gli diceva il cuore. Dentro di sé, il re comunque sperò che il principe cambiasse idea.  
   
  
          Dopo che Re Mycroft aveva concluso quel suo discorso, il principe rimase per molti minuti immobile dove stava. Soltanto dopo che John ebbe tossicchiato, Sherlock avanzò in direzione del re. Era stato troppo impegnato a studiare e a fare esperimenti, e non si era mai interrogato sul perché Mycroft lo avesse costretto a una vita da rinchiuso, nemmeno quando, da adulto, era scappato per poter vedere il mondo. Ma il re aveva sbagliato a portare quel peso da solo, e se c’era qualcosa che il principe Sherlock odiava era essere sottovalutato da suo fratello.  
«Non hai fatto altro che raccontarmi delle bugie, Mycroft. Però grazie per esserti preso cura di me. L’hai fatto nel modo peggiore, ma non mi aspettavo niente di meglio da un idiota. E comunque puoi stare tranquillo, ho già un piano per il tuo traditore.»  
«Fratello» sussurrò il re, affaticato. Aveva un debole sorriso sul volto che gli colorava appena le espressioni. Era felice e allo stesso tempo preoccupato, ma era fiero che Sherlock avesse deciso di aiutare il regno in difficoltà. «E dimmi, non rimpiangerai il mondo là fuori?»  
«Beh, io…»  
«Raccontami com’è, io temevo ti deludesse e che la realtà fosse inferiore alle tue aspettative.»  
«Oh, invece è meraviglioso! Dovresti vederlo tu stesso. Sono tutti così… così idioti. Ma non tutti quanti, eh. E poi ci sono moltissime cose interessanti: animali, insetti ed erbe velenose. È stupendo.» Nel sentirlo parlare a quel modo, Re Mycroft sorrise con maggior forza. Aveva ritrovato il bimbo di un tempo. Lo stesso che gli portava bestioline orripilanti e che correva per i corridoi, contento d’aver trovato una nuova pianta da catalogare. Non era mai cambiato, si era solo spento come la fiamma di una candela in balia del vento. E la colpa era soltanto sua. John Watson invece era riuscito a riaccenderne l’entusiasmo e ad alimentare il fuoco che aveva dentro. Lo stesso medico che, timido, adesso si teneva in disparte.  
   
  
          Il soldato zoppo dava di sé l’impressione di una persona che non era mai stata al cospetto di un sovrano, come un qualsiasi altro membro dei ceti bassi del popolo. Eppure le sue espressioni dicevano ben altro, a buona ragione. Si era reso conto soltanto in quel momento che il suo amato era un principe. Non che non lo avesse compreso anche prima, anzi, diavolo se lo sapeva! Ma nella vita di tutti i giorni che conducevano degnamente al villaggio di Baker, erano più le volte in cui ordinava a Sherlock di fare qualcosa, che quelle in cui realizzava di star parlando a un membro della famiglia reale il quale, ipoteticamente, avrebbe anche potuto farlo arrestare o impiccare. Ad ogni modo lo aveva seguito fin dentro alle stanze del sovrano e ora se ne stava in disparte e in silenzio. Ben attento a quanto i due fratelli avevano da dirsi, studiava al contempo la malattia del re. Dev’essere un qualcosa di potente, si ritrovò a pensare a un certo momento. Poi però, Sherlock prese a parlare e le sue riflessioni morirono lì.  
«Forse non sarei mai tornato. Io e John abbiamo vissuto nel villaggio di Baker, a due settimane di cammino da qui. Avevamo delle stanze nella casa di Madama Hudson, erano modeste, ma ce la siamo cavata egregiamente. Sai, lui è un medico e io… anch’io facevo qualcosa. Aiutavo le persone, ero un consulente.»  
«Un consulente di chi?»  
«Di chi ne aveva bisogno» rispose il principe, orgoglioso del mestiere che si era inventato. «Ho fatto arrestare dei criminali, canaglie che altrimenti sarebbero sfuggite alla giustizia. Ho aiutato le persone e sai, credo di esserci portato. Lo dice anche John! Lui è… Ah, lo devi conoscere, è l’uomo migliore del mondo, il più saggio e di certo anche il più bello. John, vieni qui.» Fu a quel punto che il soldato zoppo si fece avanti. Aveva modi ritrosi, si era inchinato profondamente al cospetto del re e si mordeva le labbra come se non sapesse bene cosa dire.  
«Vostra Maestà» disse, impacciato, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su Sherlock. Lui odiava i formalismi e il fatto che John fosse così impettito, lo faceva proprio ridere. «Mi chiamo Watson e un tempo sono stato un vostro soldato. Dopo aver riportato alcune ferite sono stato congedato e ora svolgo la professione di medico. Voglio che sappiate che ho protetto vostro fratello al meglio che ho potuto. Per lui darei la mia vita, sacrificherei il mio amore pur di vederlo felice.»  
«Non ne dubito» mormorò il re, sempre più fiacco «so tutto di te, John Hamish Watson e…» In quel momento però, il sovrano cadde svenuto. A stento le braccia del principe riuscirono a sorreggerlo.  
«Chiamate Madama Hudson» urlò a un servitore giunto di corsa. «Chiamatela subito.»  
   
                
          Le maledizioni erano brutte e Madama Hudson ben lo sapeva. Aveva aiutato molte persone a liberarsene e un paio ne aveva mandate anche lei, a suo marito. Era passato molto tempo da allora, ma ricordava di non essere molto brava a lanciare stregonerie. Era decisamente più capace a scioglierle, però. Quella che aveva colpito il re era di certo la peggiore che avesse mai visto. Il sovrano non era soltanto circondato dall’oscurità della magia nera, era anche fiaccato nel corpo e nella mente. Non aveva più molto tempo da vivere, se non avesse fatto subito qualcosa sarebbe morto presto. E lei non poteva permettere che quella fattucchiera da due soldi la battesse. Non si era mai sentito che Madama Hudson fosse meno capace dell’Incantatrice. Quella si vantava tanto solo perché aveva una casa che posava su zampe di gallina, come se fosse una comodità lo spostarsi di continuo per il bosco incantato.  
«Vostra Altezza, vi proibisco di morire. Andarvene per una stupida maledizione sarebbe la vergogna di un re» gli disse mentre iniziava a visitarlo e John, dal lato opposto del letto, dentro al quale Mycroft era stato adagiato, faceva altrettanto.  
«Potete fare qualcosa?» domandò Sherlock, in apprensione.  
«La magia dell’Incantatrice è molto potente, sarà difficile estirparla» annuì Madama Hudson con convinzione «ma forse, con l’aiuto di John e se combiniamo la sua medicina con la mia magia, potremmo guarirlo del tutto.»  
«Sono d’accordo» annuì il soldato zoppo, mentre il principe offriva loro ogni comodità di quel ricco castello.  
«Io ho bisogno delle mie erbe e dei miei medicamenti» enunciò John «le ho lasciate nelle bisacce della sella.»  
«A me serve la cucina» disse invece Madama Hudson «devo preparare una pozione e necessito di alcuni ingredienti. Sono ingredienti comuni, non sarà difficile trovarli. Una cosa, però, forse sarà più complicata da trovare.»  
«Di cosa si tratta?» chiese il principe, in apprensione. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa e speso qualsiasi cifra se fosse stato necessario.  
«Mi serve un oggetto a lui molto caro, qualcosa da cui non si separa mai. Di affettivo. Le maledizioni sono legate allo spirito della persona, per contrastarle serve una grande passione, un amore profondo o sincero. Può essere di qualunque tipo, basta che il sentimento sia forte e onesto.» Sherlock rifletté su quelle parole per qualche istante. Mycroft non aveva passioni profonde e segrete. Non sapeva nulla nemmeno dei suoi divertimenti privati, neanche era certo che gli piacessero le donne o l’intimità in generale. Però era stato molto legato alla loro madre. Il principe non l’aveva mai conosciuta, era morta dandolo alla luce. Ma sapeva che suo fratello aveva conservato diversi oggetti come la pendola sopra al camino e un anello. Lo stesso che portava al collo, appeso a una catenina. Da quello non se ne separava mai e non l’avrebbe lasciato per niente al mondo.  
«Tenete» disse, recuperando il piccolo oggetto «questo è il ricordo più caro che ha, era di nostra madre. Tu» disse quindi al servo, con tono di comando «accompagna Madama Hudson nelle cucine e fai in modo che abbia tutto ciò che le serve, poi vai alle scuderie e prendi le bisacce del dottor Watson e portale qui. John, puoi restare tu con lui?»  
«Certamente» annuì il soldato zoppo «tu che farai?»  
«Nella sala del trono, è tempo che la famiglia reale riprenda in mano la situazione.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo uscì dalla stanza. Suo fratello era nelle mani migliori che potesse trovare, sperava che riuscissero a salvarlo, ma se così non fosse stato avrebbe preso lui il suo posto. Doveva far capire alla corte di essere degno di governare e che sarebbe stato capace di scacciare i nemici. Non aveva esperienza in fatto di tattica militare, ma quel che sapeva su Moriarty e sul traditore gli sarebbe certamente bastato.  
   
   
          Le convinzioni di Mycroft sulla spia si erano rivelate corrette. A Sherlock ne fu chiara l’identità non appena ebbe varcato la soglia della sala del trono. I nobili stavano discutendo sul da farsi e la conversazione pareva concitata. Tra la malattia del sovrano e Re Moriarty che premeva ai confini del nord, a palazzo urgeva una presa di posizione. Avevano tardato fin troppo e non potevano permettersi ulteriori indugi. Il principe non impiegò molto a capire che, tra di loro, c’era forte spaccatura. Da un lato, i fedeli di Sua Maestà sostenevano che avrebbero dovuto mandare l’esercito così da far capire al nemico che il regno era ancora forte. Il più accanito sostenitore di quella fazione era indubbiamente Lord Lestrade, capitano della guardia reale e il più vicino al sovrano. Un’idea non poi tanto sciocca, rifletté Sherlock mentre si decideva a camminare tra loro a testa alta. Appena lo avevano visto, infatti, il silenzio era sceso sulla sala del trono. Tutti lo guardavano. Fingendo di ignorarli, Sherlock riuscì a leggere il disprezzo sui volti di chi si sarebbe opposto con forza a una sua presa di potere. Costoro erano quelli che credevano alle dicerie sulla sua fragilità mentale. Oh, adesso sapeva cosa dicevano di lui e rimpiangeva quel tempo in cui, preso dai suoi studi, ignorava quanto male potesse fare l’opinione delle altre persone. Ma il principe annoiato, anche se a fatica, aveva imparato a non temere più nessuno e smise semplicemente di preoccuparsene.  
   
  
          «Non diciamo idiozie.» Con queste esatte parole il principe rispose all’ennesimo “no” pronunciato da uno dei membri della corte. Il quale sosteneva con arroganza che, per quanto mosso da nobili sentimenti, il principe non fosse nelle condizioni più adatte per prendere delle decisioni.  
«Non diciamo idiozie. Il solo motivo per cui lor signori non si fidano» esordì Sherlock, con tono vagamente scherzoso «è perché mi credete un pazzo.» Avrebbe voluto urlare e far capire a tutti quanto lo avessero ferito con le malelingue. Ma non lo fece perché non sarebbe servito a nulla, anzi, avrebbe dato la conferma che non era la persona più adatta a prendere delle decisioni importanti. Perciò non aveva gridato, al contrario aveva mantenuto un tono pacato e una postura ferma e decisa. La capacità di convincere gli altri a fare ciò che desiderava non era consolidata come quella di Mycroft, ma sentiva comunque di avere una qualche abilità. D’altronde, non aveva convinto John ad amarlo? No, non era andata esattamente così, ma in quel momento gli piacque pensare di riuscire ad avere un po’ d’ascendente sulle persone. E poi aveva la ragione dalla propria parte.  
«So che molti di voi credono a mio fratello e che, per questo motivo, daranno credito anche alle mie parole. Bene, sappiate che con questo discorso mi rivolgo a coloro le cui menti sono state influenzate da male parole. Falsità instillate appositamente per mettervi contro la famiglia reale. Siete stati indotti a credere una verità modificata, vi è stato detto che il re mi aveva nascosto perché si vergognava di me e voi avete creduto che fosse così perché, come sappiamo tutti, per mio fratello era importante che io restassi in un’ala segreta del castello. Non sono pazzo e come potete vedere non sono nemmeno deforme ed è buffo pensare che la colpa è soltanto vostra. Mi volevate uccidere e più volte ci avete tentato, anche se inutilmente. Volete sapere i motivi? A me paiono ovvi, ma dato che siamo qui a parlare… Se fossi morto prima di dare a questa famiglia un erede, qualcuno tra voi avrebbe avuto la strada spianata verso il trono. Incontrare i favori di un re dilaniato dal dolore per la perdita del fratello prediletto, sarebbe stato troppo facile. Conosco Mycroft, ciò che desidera è unicamente il bene del regno. Avrebbe senz’altro indicato un suo successore, e chi meglio di colui che gli era stato tanto vicino in un momento di dolore? Un piano subdolo e molto ben congegnato, ma che non ha funzionato. E sapete perché? Perché un giorno ho incontrato John Watson e ho chiesto l’aiuto dell’Incantatrice. Lei era la variabile che il nostro traditore non ha saputo prevedere. E infatti ha perso.»  
   
  
          Appena ebbe finito di parlare, un vociare aveva preso a serpeggiare tra i nobili presenti. La corte era agitata e nervosa, in molti si domandavano di chi stesse parlando, altri invece si rifiutavano di credere di essere stati manipolati in quel modo. Era più comodo pensare che il fratello del re fosse un povero malato di mente, che ammettere d’essere degli idioti, aveva pensato Sherlock. Egli se ne stava seduto sul suo trono e sorrideva soddisfatto. Aveva preso posto accanto a dove avrebbe dovuto sedere il re e, per la prima volta da che era venuto al mondo, si sentiva orgoglioso d’essere un principe. Stava giusto pensando che sedere su un trono fosse meraviglioso, quando il parlottio dei nobili si fece più insistente. A quel punto si levò con uno scatto. Doveva far capire chi era al comando o si sarebbero rivoltati contro di lui.  
«Questo è falso!» tuonò Lord Lestrade, facendosi largo sino a giungere al suo cospetto. Era scandalizzato e vivacemente arrabbiato. Sherlock poté sentire il vigore nella forza delle sue parole e uno sguardo fiero e nobile. Se tutti fossero come lui, pensò, questo regno non sarebbe infestato di traditori. «La corte ha molta stima del re e anche di voi, principe. Nessuno desidera la vostra morte, né qualcuno ha tentato mai di uccidervi.»  
«Ciò che è stato detto è un’indecenza» tuonò invece il Duca di Trevor, accigliato * «e, a mio avviso, conferma quel che tutti già sapevamo: voi siete pazzo e vostro fratello ha fatto più che bene a rinchiudervi.»  
«Io so quel che dico» enunciò invece Sherlock, ghignando appena. Era certo che quell’uomo dicesse il vero e che, in una qualche maniera, fosse in buona fede. E qui stava il punto. Erano assolutamente convinti di essere nel giusto e di fare il bene del regno. Erano stati abilmente manipolati e lui avrebbe dovuto portare prove solide a suo favore. Per fortuna ce n’erano fin troppe.  
«Lord Lestrade, Duca di Trevor, amici fidati di Sua Maestà Re Mycroft» disse rivolgendosi a ogni nobile presente in quella sala. Li guardò tutti quanti negli occhi, uno dopo l’altro catturò le loro attenzioni. Sherlock ebbe la sensazione che pendessero dalle sue labbra e che, nonostante l’odio, non potessero fare a meno di starlo a sentire. Mycroft avrebbe detto che Sherlock, il quale somigliava tantissimo alla loro madre, ne aveva ereditato il tutto il fascino.  
«Sono certo del buon cuore di molti di voi, ma non tutti qui sono dei leali sudditi. Poco fa ho avuto un colloquio con mio fratello il quale, affinché lo sappiate, sta venendo curato dalle abili mani di un guaritore e da quelle di una strega. Ma di questo ne parleremo in un secondo momento. Ora è necessario che vi dica alcune cose» fece una brevissima pausa, dopodiché inspirò profondamente quasi tentasse di infondersi il coraggio necessario. Aveva già fatto cose del genere, ma un conto era parlare a un soldato idiota o a un giudice di una zona remota del regno, ben altro era il dire tutto quello davanti a una corte di serpi velenose.  
«Il re è fin troppo protettivo nei miei confronti e non era d’accordo con la mia decisione di lasciare il castello, ma entrambi siano convinti di un fatto: c’è una spia di Re Moriarty tra le mura del palazzo e questo traditore si trova proprio qui con noi, adesso.»  
«Di chi si tratta?» chiese Lord Dimmock, il quale aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno con sospetto. Che un pugnale fosse pronto nella sua schiena? Si domandò.  
«Lo dite voi, Lord Moran? Oppure posso pensarci io, se preferite.» Fu allora che tutti si voltarono verso il fondo della sala, là un uomo molto alto e dai folti capelli rossicci, se ne stava appoggiato al muro e sorrideva mellifluo.  
«E io che credevo che quell’idiota di vostro fratello fosse nelle mie mani» borbottò costui.  
«Principe»lo additò invece Lord Lestrade «vi rendete conto che quella che avete mosso è un’accusa molto grave? Se non avete prove di ciò che state dicendo, vi pregherei di porgere le vostre scuse.» Non si stupiva di una tanto accorata difesa, Lord Moran era tenuto molto in considerazione a corte. Faceva parte di una delle famiglie più in vista di tutto il regno, era cresciuto insieme a Mycroft e ne era diventato un amico.  
«Mi rendo perfettamente conto della gravità della situazione, mio buon Lestrade e so di essere nel giusto» enunciò con fare solenne. «Egli mantiene contatti con Re Moriarty e io credo che lo faccia da molti anni, gli passa informazioni sul nostro esercito e sulla famiglia reale. Le prove le avete davanti al vostro naso e nemmeno ve ne accorgete. Per prima cosa: una volta al mese riceve una lettera dal suo alleato, non siglata con i sigilli reali, ovviamente. E dopo averla letta la brucia. Vi chiederete come faccio a saperlo. Ci sono dei segni nerastri sulle dita delle sue mani, li ho visti prima. E se ciò non dovesse convincervi c’è della cenere sul polsino della camicia: ne ha bruciata una prima di venire qui. Voi direte che potrebbe essersi sporcato per sbaglio, ma quanti di voi hanno a che fare con faccende che toccherebbero a dei servi? Di certo non un nobile tanto illustre come il nostro Lord Moran. Ma non è questo il segno più evidente, direi che la prova lampante sta nell’anello che porta al dito. È stato cesellato con una pietra molto particolare che si chiama ametista. Viene estratta in diverse zone del mondo, tra cui il regno di Boris, lo Zar di tutte le Russie al quale Re Moriarty ha fatto visita diversi anni fa. Hanno stretto una solida alleanza e scommetto che quella pietra era un dono dello zar in persona. ** Ma il nostro generosissimo Moriarty non ha voluto tenerla per sé. L’ha invece donata al proprio amante. Dico bene? È venendo a letto con voi che quel demonio vi ha convinto a tradire il vostro re, il vostro più caro amico? Avete rinnegato tutto, la famiglia, i valori che vi sono stati insegnati e tutto per che cosa? Per del potere? Banale.»  
«E che pensate di fare, arrestarmi? Ho amici in tutto il vostro stupido regno, l’Incantatrice è mia alleata. Sarò libero prima che voi possiate rendervene conto.»  
«Oh, ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di farvi arrestare» enunciò il principe mentre il parlottio diventava ancora più insistente. Alcuni pretendevano la sua testa, altri che venisse impiccato seduta stante. «Non accadrà nulla di tutto questo, al contrario il suo ruolo ora diventerà vitale. Lord Sebastian Moran verrà scortato sino ai confini, andrete da Re Moriarty e gli direte che i suoi piani per invaderci sono falliti. Gli direte anche che il principe Sherlock è tornato al castello e che governerà mentre Re Mycroft viene curato. Inoltre farete sapere che il regno degli Holmes è ora protetto dalla magia di una strega più potente dell’Incantatrice e, se ciò non lo convincerà, dovrà affrontare il nostro esercito.» A quel punto si diresse verso un tavolo sopra al quale erano accatastate mappe e carte di varia natura. Ne prese una che faceva al caso suo e si mise a cercare il luogo che aveva in mente.  
«Le cascate di Reichenbach, chiamate in questo modo per via di un duca prussiano che portava quel nome. Lo sfortunato si gettò da lì dopo che Re Moriarty lo aveva tradito e spinto a rivoltarsi contro suo padre. Si tratta di una storia penosa, che da quelle parti conoscono molto bene. Chiedete a Madama Hudson, lei saprà raccontarvela meglio di quanto non possa fare io.» Aveva indicato il punto sulla mappa e molti dei dignitari lo avevano raggiunto e avevano preso ad ascoltarlo con interesse. «Sono un luogo suggestivo, io e John le abbiamo visitate mentre vivevamo al villaggio di Baker. Il nostro esercito si apposterà in questo punto. Qui c’è una vallata molto ampia.»  
«Ma Altezza Reale» lamentò Lord Dimmock, preoccupato da quella che sembrava essere una scelta infelice «in una vallata come quella non avremo vie di fuga, se le cose dovessero mettersi male saremmo spacciati.»  
«Sbagliate!» tuonò il principe, sicuro di quanto stava dicendo «ce ne sono diverse che passano attraverso le montagne. Certo sarebbe impegnativo e patiremmo il freddo, ma saremmo salvi. Istruirei i generali io stesso sui percorsi da seguire. Non temete, Lord Dimmock, sono sufficientemente sano d’aver pensato a tutto.» In risposta a una così chiara spiegazione, costui chinò il capo in segno di rispetto. A fronte di quel gesto Sherlock si ritrovò a sorridere, li aveva in pugno.  
«Come potete essere sicuro che Re Moriarty passerà proprio da lì?» domandò invece il Duca di Trevor «ci sono tanti altri valichi ai confini col suo regno.»  
«Avete indubbiamente ragione, ma dubito che lo farà. Re Moriarty è un abile stratega militare, però pecca d’impazienza. Lui vuole invaderci ora e poi se decidesse per uno qualsiasi degli altri passaggi userebbe l’estate per raggiungerli. A quel punto gli toccherebbe affrontare le montagne con l’inverno, cosa che gli sconsiglio vivamente di fare se desidera non perdere metà dei propri uomini. No, amici miei, quello è l’unico passo favorevole. Fidatevi delle parole del vostro principe.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo tornò a sedersi sul suo trono. Aveva vinto.  
   
   
          I Lord fecero presto a convincersi delle cattive intenzioni di Lord Moran e, scandalizzati, si ritrovarono a fare ammenda per il proprio comportamento. Sostenevano di essere stati raggirati, ma che avevano sempre agito per il bene del reame e del sovrano. Dal canto proprio, Sherlock si ritrovò a ringraziare tanta codardia. Portarli dalla loro parte era stato più facile del previsto, non dubitava che Moran non avesse fatto alcuna fatica a manipolarli. A persuaderli però, oltre alla prospettiva di perdere tutti loro averi, c’era adesso anche il timore di finire nelle prigioni del castello (per non dire impiccati). Il principe compatì la loro superficialità e sapeva che avrebbero meritato una sonora punizione, ma non fece nulla. Una simile decisione spettava a suo fratello. Perciò non disse niente, preferì mostrarsi comprensivo e rimandare simili questioni a quando il re si sarebbe ripreso. Il che, per sua somma gioia, accadde qualche giorno più tardi. Gli impegni di palazzo e le faccende da sbrigare in vece del sovrano, lo obbligavano a rimanere lontano. Ma non c’era notte che non trascorresse al suo capezzale. Accanto, come sempre, il suo soldato zoppo. John aveva cercato di rassicurare come meglio poteva il principe, il quale evitava di nutrirsi e riposare adeguatamente.  
«Devi dormire, Sherlock e mangiare come si deve» lo rimproverò una sera, poiché preoccupato. Era appena entrato nella stanza del re dopo una giornata trascorsa a sbrigare certe scartoffie ed era evidentemente stanco. Aveva il viso pallido e profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi.  
«Non vorrai finire come lui.»  
«Mio fratello è stato maledetto, John. Io non ho semplicemente fame e, come ben sai, dormo molto poco. Le tue raccomandazioni non hanno senso d’esistere.» Il soldato zoppo sapeva che si trattava di una causa persa, eppure continuava a insistere. Delle volte prendeva anche personali provvedimenti. Quella notte per esempio, era riuscito a riportarlo nel suo letto e a farlo dormire adeguatamente, anche grazie a una certa pozione soporifera di Madama Hudson. Tutte le mattine, poi, gli faceva preparare una colazione sostanziosa e faceva in modo che finisse ogni pietanza nel piatto. Tutto questo andò avanti per tre lunghissimi giorni. Tre giorni durante i quali lui e Madama Hudson avevano fatto l’impossibile. Il re assumeva una pozione magica e John gli preparava degli speciali medicamenti. In un primo momento, non vedendo miglioramenti, avevano temuto per il peggio. Ma al mattino del quarto giorno si resero conto che la cura stava facendo effetto. Era appena sorta l’alba quando John oltrepassò la soglia delle stanze reali, trovando Re Mycroft sveglio e già occupato nel suo lavoro. Certo era ancora steso a letto, ma si era fatto portare delle carte che stava leggendo.  
«Avrete ripreso un bel colorito, Vostra Maestà» gli disse, prima di avvicinarsi e prendere a visitare il paziente.  
«Ma bene» rispose il sovrano, mellifluo «il famoso John Watson, l’uomo che ha salvato prima mio fratello e poi anche me. Ho un grande debito con voi, dottore, come posso contraccambiare alla grazia che mi avete fatto?»  
«Volete che sia sincero?» chiese John. Non era abituato a indugiare sulla verità e, sebbene fosse un sovrano, aveva giusto un paio di cosette da dirgli. Si portava nel cuore certe parole fin dal giorno in cui aveva incontrato Sherlock e aveva capito chi fosse in realtà. Venire a conoscenza della vita che quel bellissimo e intelligentissimo ragazzo aveva fatto, gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Non gliene importava nulla che fosse sbagliato, voleva che Mycroft non facesse di nuovo lo stesso errore perché questa volta il principe ne sarebbe morto.  
«Ma naturalmente.»  
«Bene» mormorò, aveva stretto i pugni e inspirato così da cercare un po’ di coraggio. Pareva pronto per una guerra e, forse, una battaglia, lo era per davvero. «Volete davvero ricambiare? Beh, allora permettete a Sherlock di fare qualcosa. Lui ha così tanto da dare agli altri… sono certo che sarebbe di grande utilità per tutti. Ha un’intelligenza che se non avessi visto con i miei occhi ciò che è in grado di fare, stenterei a crederci. A Baker aveva avviato un’attività, qui potrebbe fare la stessa cosa. Sono sicuro che sarebbe sprecato se rinchiuso in una stanza a far nulla.»  
«Siete davvero innamorato di lui, John» osservò il re, pacato. Aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalle proprie carte e ora guardava negli occhi quel bel soldato zoppo.  
«Lo sono moltissimo e tanto che… Insomma, se volete che si sposi con una qualche principessa e dia a questo regno degli eredi, allora dovrete giurarmi che sarà felice con la donna che sceglierete per lui. Se così mi assicurerete io mi farò da parte e non avrò obiezioni. Ma se non potete giurarmi una cosa simile, io vi dico che ve lo porterò via, Mycroft. E non importa di chi accidenti voi siate, se il re o la regina del mondo. Tutto ciò che conta per me è Sherlock e lo proteggerò anche a costo della vita.» Appena ebbe finito di parlare, non levò gli occhi dai suoi. Era fiero di quanto aveva detto e ora poteva anche farlo arrestare. Sarebbe finito in prigione per una giusta causa. Era stato sfrontato e troppo sfacciato, come suo solito non era riuscito a trattenersi dal dire la propria. Sebbene sapesse che Mycroft non era un tiranno e che era severo e giusto, negli istanti che seguirono si ritrovò a domandarsi se non l’avrebbe fatto sbattere fuori da lì immediatamente. Non poteva di certo dare ordini a un re, eppure il soldato zoppo l’aveva proprio fatto.  
«Adesso capisco perché gli piacete così tanto» disse, con tono mellifluo mentre chiedeva di aiutarlo a sistemarsi meglio a sedere. «Non temete, mio buon dottore, ho intenzione di fare di lui il consulente di questo regno e sono più che certo che sarà perfetto per il ruolo che ho pensato.»  
«E per gli eredi? Come farete a dare eredi alla vostra dinastia?»  
«Oh, presumo che dovrò essere io a farmi coraggio. È giunto il momento di prendere moglie.»  
«Non c’è forse una certa Regina Ann Thea che attende una tua proposta, fratello? Quella povera donna non sa che destino le spetta, a fianco di un pomposo idiota come te. Dovrei scriverle e metterla in guardia» scherzò invece Sherlock, il quale era intervenuto nella conversazione giusto in quel momento.  
«Avvierò i trattati al più presto e ora se foste così gentili da farmi portare da mangiare, ve ne sarei immensamente grato.» John rise di gusto di fronte all’espressione disgustata del proprio amato, il quale si era espresso in una filippica circa il fatto che non volesse sapere di Mycroft che faceva bambini. Era stato con aria scandalizzata che poco più tardi l’aveva trascinato via, fuori da quelle stanze. È andata bene, pensò Sherlock camminando a fianco del suo John.  
   
  
          Dopo quel giorno, tutto andò come doveva. Sebastian Moran non mise più piede nel regno degli Holmes mentre Re Moriarty rinunciò all’offensiva, ritirando le truppe dai confini a nord. Il re si riprese completamente e, dopo qualche tempo, avviò i trattati con la Regina Ann. Il matrimonio venne celebrato in un bellissimo giorno di primavera e, due mesi più tardi, la sovrana annunciò di aspettare un bimbo. John era stato nominato medico di corte e la sua zoppia era scomparsa. Si era convinto che fosse stata Madama Hudson, ma costei gli aveva detto che l’amore sa guarire ogni cosa e da quel momento il buon dottore non era stato più sicuro di nulla. Il Principe Sherlock invece era diventato il consulente ufficiale del reame. Ogni mattina riceveva sudditi di ogni tipo, bottegai, contadini, sodati, persone provenienti fin dai luoghi più remoti. C’era sempre un problema da risolvere. Certo, non sempre erano misteri interessanti, molto spesso si trattava di questioni noiose, ma a Sherlock andava bene così. Anche perché aveva la giusta dose d’avventura mentre, nel pomeriggio, si richiudeva nella sua biblioteca a suonare e a fare esperimenti. John, ovviamente, gli era sempre accanto e il principe era felice proprio per questo. Sebbene di recente avesse iniziato a scrivere in maniera sdolcinata delle loro avventure, Sherlock lo amava lo stesso. Erano felici e ciò tanto gli bastava.  
   
  
          Una sera, molto tempo dopo la guarigione del re, il principe non più annoiato se ne stava tra le braccia del suo soldato non più zoppo. La notte era già profonda e il freddo pungente dell’inverno era alle porte. Poco distante, un camino scoppiettante li riscaldava con il suo calore. Sopra di loro, stelle ricamate con maestria su un tessuto di broccato.  
«A cosa pensi?» domandò John a un certo momento. Non aveva smesso di accarezzargli i capelli ricci o di baciarlo di tanto in tanto, però lo vedeva fin troppo distratto e voleva capirne le ragioni. Che un qualcuno dei suoi casi lo tenesse tanto impegnato?  
«All’Incantatrice.»  
«Mh, devo essere geloso?» gli rispose con aria di scherzo, pur restando drammaticamente serio. Non gli piaceva proprio quando pensava a quella donna. Era meglio se rimanevo zitto, pensò arrabbiato con la propria stupidità.  
«Mi chiedevo se non ci abbia aiutati perché mossa da sentimenti sinceri.»  
«Quella donna non è mossa da niente di sincero e di certo non ha voluto aiutarci, guarda cos’ha fatto a tuo fratello.»  
«Ascolta il mio ragionamento» gli disse invece Sherlock, scivolando sopra il suo corpo e bloccandolo sotto di sé. Adesso non solo non aveva più argomenti con i quali ribattere, ma si trovava nella posizione di non potergli negare più nulla. Doveva soltanto starlo a sentire.  
«Lord Moran era in combutta con Moriarty» spiegò il principe «hanno sempre cercato di farmi fuori usando il fatto che mio fratello era molto protettivo e hanno fatto circolare brutte voci sul mio conto. E scommetto che la prima guerra contro il suo regno, è stata scatenata proprio da Moran. Però a un certo momento la situazione, per loro, sembrava essersi fatta propizia: io ero fuggito e Mycroft era stato maledetto. L’Incantatrice deve aver raccontato tutto quanto, ma deve aver omesso la tua presenza nella mia vita oppure loro non devono aver dato troppa importanza al nostro amore. Io e te ci siamo dati coraggio a vicenda, John. Ci siamo supportati e tu mi hai spinto a tornare al castello. Lei ci ha dato una vita insieme e non era tenuta a farlo. Avrebbe potuto maledire Mycroft in qualsiasi momento oppure farci uccidere da una delle sue creature, e invece ci ha dato un cavallo parlante.»  
«Intendi dire che voleva aiutarci? Non lo so, Sherlock, sembra essere una donna che più di tutto ama il proprio divertimento. Forse hai ragione tu e desiderava realmente vederci felici, magari nei suoi piani c’era il liberarsi di voi per poi avvantaggiare i suoi amici. O forse sono vere entrambe le cose. Credo che non lo sapremo mai.» Il soldato zoppo avrebbe voluto seriamente riflettere sulla teoria che Sherlock gli aveva sottoposto. Non si era mai fidato dell’Incantatrice e mai lo avrebbe fatto, tuttavia sentiva che non era poi così sbagliato domandarsi quale fosse stata la strategia di quella strega. D’altronde era una donna misteriosa e ambigua, non era mai chiaro che cosa pensasse, né quali fossero i suoi reali sentimenti per gli Holmes. D’altronde Moran la credeva amica sua e di Re Moriarty, eppure viveva in pace nel regno degli Holmes. Avrebbe voluto davvero pensarci, tuttavia non riuscì in nulla. Il suo principe annoiato aveva preso a baciarlo e non avrebbe più smesso. Da quel momento non ci pensò mai più e lui e Sherlock vissero per sempre felici e contenti.  
   
   
   
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Non si riferisce tanto a Victor quanto a suo padre. Diciamo che volevo trovare uno un po’ stronzo, e ho optato per lui, dato che nei racconti non mi ha fatto una buona impressione.  
> **L’ametista viene estratto in alcune zone del mondo, tra cui la Russia. Ai tempi in cui è narrata la storia (ovvero i primi del ‘600), al potere c’era Boris, della dinastia dei Godunov.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nella tradizione favolistica russa esistono moltissime favole su lupi e orsi che vivono nel bosco (un esempio banale è Masha e Orso), questo perché si cercava di far desistere i bambini dall’andare nella foresta, nella quale si sarebbero certamente perduti e quindi morti per via del freddo. Mycroft fa la stessa identica cosa.
> 
>  
> 
> L’idea per scrivere questa storia mi è stata data nel gruppo Il giardino di Efp da Cristina, nel gioco “Obbligo o verità”. Il mio obbligo m’imponeva di scrivere una storia basandomi sul prompt: dialoghi delle scarpe, che io ho interpretato in maniera favolistica.  
> Appunto importante: la dicitura “favola” per indicare questa storia è tecnicamente sbagliata. Sarebbe infatti più giusto dire che è una fiaba, la quale ha una struttura più articolata rispetto alla favola, che invece è tendenzialmente più breve.


End file.
